Love, the One Thing a Mask Cannnot Hide
by shazeroon25
Summary: This is basically a sequel to the Phantom of the Opera, starting after the events of that fateful night at the Opera Populaire. It is the first fan fiction I have ever written and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I just hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

Love, the One Thing a

Mask Cannot Hide

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Whether you will enjoy reading it however, is for you to decide. It is basically a sequel to the Phantom of the Opera, starting after the events of that fateful night at the Opera Populaire.

I hope you enjoy it!

If you don't, please feel free to leave constructive criticism but please don't be nasty, it brings me out in a rash!

**CHAPTER 1**

Christine sighed as she watched the people hurrying around her. Just watching them rushing about made her feel quite giddy and exhausted. She could see Else who was manically darting from one side of the kitchen to the other preparing the ingredients for tonight's dinner. There was Claude, was anxiously looking at the food selection and occasionally making suggestions as to how it could be improved. Everywhere surrounding her there were maids, and butlers scurrying around, frantically cleaning surfaces that were already gleaming and straightening sculptures and all manners of furniture that really didn't need touching. Christine felt ashamed that she barely knew the names of half of these people who were rushing round for her and Raoul's benefit.

Slowly, she rose up from her chair and approached one of the maids who was stretched over the piano, making sure there was not a speck of dust to be seen.

"Please, let me help you. There must be something I can do"

"No madam" the maid looked most taken aback "It is our duty. The Viscount de Chagny doesn't want you to be troubled"

"Leave it all in our care Miss Daae" another of the maids walked over and briefly touched Christine's arm, "we all have strict instructions from the Viscount not to let you trouble yourself" she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and smiled

"After all, you should be preparing for your Engagement Celebration"

Christine glanced over the maid's shoulder and could see Raoul gesturing wildly to another gentleman who was waving a piece of music in the air. She guessed that she should be preparing for the ball really but she couldn't stand all these people rushing round.

"I'm just not used to this kind of………" Christine couldn't find a word to describe the life she had been living since she and Raoul had made their love public knowledge. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Indulgence, that's it. I'm not accustomed to people pampering me"

"You should get accustomed to it" Meg happily skipped across the room and embraced Christine "After all, you are not a chorus girl anymore. You are Raoul's fiancée"

"But he won't let me do anything. It's driving me to distraction!" Christine looked straight into Meg's eyes and whispered "I need to take my mind off everything Meg"

Meg frowned and looked questioningly at Christine

"You are getting married in four weeks Christine. Should that not be enough to take your mind off…….." Meg faltered. She really didn't want to be the one to revive the Phantom in Christine's mind.

"You can talk about it" Christine sighed "Its not as if I don't think about it"

Christine gestured to Meg to move away from all the busying maids and said softly,

"Please don't think I am not happy, I am. So happy" Christine forced a smile "I just can't help feeling…….."

Christine trailed off as Raoul approached them. His smile beaming, he threw his arms around the two girls.

"Are you talking about the ball?" without waiting for their response, he carried on excitedly, "It's going to be magnificent Christine. Our ballroom is breathtaking, there have been people working solidly on it for over a week"

Ballroom. That was another thing that Christine found hard to take in. She had spent most of her life living in a small room under the opera house and to suddenly have acquired a ballroom, drawing room, dining hall and all the other many rooms in Raoul's Chateau was overwhelming. She loved her bedroom, it had been decorated the previous week in all Christine's favourite colours and patterns. It was luxury itself. After the Opera House had been destroyed in the disaster, Christine had had no choice but to accept Raoul's offer to move into his Chateau and reside in a separate room until their wedding day. Not that she regretted it, not at all, it was just that her mind was a constant whirl of confusion lately.

It had been two months since the disaster and each and every night the Phantom had penetrated her dreams somehow. Last night, all she could remember dreaming was being in the gondola with the Phantom, the both of them singing beautifully. However, when she had looked up at the Phantom, all she could see was hurt and betrayal in his eyes, unlike when they had really been in the boat when he had looked at her so fondly, with such love and…….

Inside her mind, Christine yelled at herself to stop these crazy thoughts and concentrate on the night's festivities.

"Oh Raoul, I'm sure it will be wonderful" She lightly kissed Raoul on the cheek and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes "but I feel so useless. People are rushing everywhere to get things prepared and I want to do something".

"Christine, please. You have plenty of things you could do" Raoul returned the kiss on Christine's lips then turned to Meg. "Take her to her room and help her to get ready Meg. Not that she needs very long to make herself beautiful"

"Yes, come Christine. I cannot wait to see what you will be wearing" Meg linked her arm through Christine's.

"Now I must go and talk to the conductor of the orchestra again" Raoul run his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Can you believe that he was thinking of including excerpts from Don Juan in tonight's selection? How thoughtless"

"You shouldn't put your hate into the Phantom's music Raoul" Christine frowned "However you feel about him, he was a musical genius"

"We don't need our night marred by memories of him" Scowled Raoul, his facial featured tightening "Not tonight of all nights"

With that, Raoul turned on his heels and strode away.

Meg tugged on Christine's arm and started to lead her down the long corridor towards her bedchamber.

"Raoul really does love you so" Meg smiled "He just doesn't want you to feel hurt anymore. He wants it all to be over Christine"

"It is" Christine stopped "He knows that. He just can't keep cushioning me from everything, I am going to remember, how could I forget?"

"Well, lets just think of happy things tonight" Meg wanted to draw Christine's thoughts away from the darkness of the past. She couldn't understand why Christine couldn't just lock these thoughts away. There were so many other things she could be thinking of.

Meg skipped ahead and giggled happily "the ball, your wedding, your future, its all looking so good Christine"

"I know" Christine smiled and quickly tried to pull herself together. She nudged Meg playfully,

"I just let things play on my mind too much" Christine put her hands on Meg's shoulders and spoke softly "I will get ready, I promise, but please, I just want to be alone for a bit before the ball"

Meg's shoulders sank and Christine could hardly bear to see the hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh Meg, I am so lucky to have you as a friend" she hugged her closely "Please don't be offended. I just need some time"

Meg seemed to brighten at this and nodded. She started to stroll away and turned briefly to face Christine

"Time will heal everything you know"

Then Christine was left alone in the corridor. She could hear the people in the background, busying around so she decided that she would slowly make her way to her room and do as Raoul had wished and stop thinking of the past.

She had a bright, rich future in front of her with the man she loved. Meg was right, Raoul clearly loved Christine more than life itself and what was in the past was just that. In the past. Something to be thought of with a mixture of fondness and regret.

So why then, did Christine feel such unease.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As Christine smoothed out her dress, she tried to fix her mind on the details of it, just to stop her thoughts leading to where they always led. The dress was like nothing Christine had ever seen, beautiful white satin and lace stretched down to the floor, like a cascade of beauty. Carefully, so as not to crease the material, Christine lifted the dress over her head and slid it down over her body. Then turning to her hair, she swept it up into a bun and watched as some curls escaped and framed her face. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she reminded herself how lucky she was. Raoul really did give Christine the best of what life could offer. Only the finest wine would ever touch her lips and only the finest materials would grace her body, and yet she yearned for the one thing that he couldn't possibly give her.

Although she fought desperately against herself, what she really wanted was to see the Phantom. Her angel of music. Without him in her life, she felt a little lost.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance"_

The Phantom's words crashed into her mind, and as usual, all other thoughts were pushed completely to the back of her mind.

Angrily, she looked away from the mirror and hated herself for allowing the Phantom to constantly be in her mind. She couldn't understand why she felt this invisible pull towards him. All she knew was that now the Phantom was no longer guiding her, she had ceased to feel anything but numbness and despair. Her love for Raoul was real, he did make her happy and she knew that she would always love him but her love for Phantom was equally as real and she felt unmeasurable guilt at how she had betrayed him. All he had done was love her, love her and help her achieve her dreams.

"_He is a murderer!"_

Christine reminded herself out loud. She should not ever forget that people had died because of how much that man, that thing, had loved her. What kind of love was that? Evil, dark, ruthless. And yet those words didn't seem to fit with the man she had grown to love in the darkness of the Phantom's lair.

"I shall never forget what you did for me" Christine raised her eyes above, as if hoping her words would reach him.

Suddenly, a soft tap at the door jolted Christine back to reality.

"Christine, can I come in?" Raoul softly spoke

"Of course" Christine smiled. The sound of his voice, her beloved's voice always made her happy. She did love him, completely. At the same time, her longing to see the Phantom was increasing every day, but fulfilling her wish was the one thing that would crush Raoul, and she couldn't do that. She mustn't.

Raoul entered the room and handed her a giant bouquet of white roses.

"You look beautiful Christine" Raoul touched her cheek and run his hand over her face "The beauty of these roses pale in significance to yours"

"Oh Raoul" Christine's eyes beamed "They are truly beautiful"

"I must be the luckiest man on earth" Raoul's smile faltered "I find it hard to believe that no-one is ever going to take you away from me. I…."

Christine placed the roses on her bed and lightly touched her finger to his lips to silence him.

"No-one or nothing will take me away" she promised "You must know that I love you"

"I will always try to make you happy Christine" Raoul embraced her "anything you want, its yours"

Christine broke away from the embrace to look at the flowers, knowing that what he said could never possibly be true. She wanted what he couldn't or wouldn't ever want to grant her. Picking up the roses, she kissed Raoul on the lips and smiled.

"I am going to find a vase for these and then I will join you in the Ballroom"

Raoul watched as she slid down the corridor in her beautiful dress. She really was exquisite, every detail about her was unique. He loved her more than life and was determined that he would devote his life to making her happy. He had to do that, not just for him, not just for Christine but for the Phantom. As much as he hated that thing/man/ beast he was aware of how much he had loved Christine and how crushing it must have been to lose her. Raoul couldn't even begin to think of how he would feel if he lost her.

Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts to the ball and went to the Ballroom to see if there were any final touches needed to anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Taking a deep breath, Christine entered the ballroom to be greeted by what looked like a sea of beautiful dresses, stretching out for what looked like forever. Ladies swarmed towards her and all of a sudden she felt her hand being pulled by what seemed like a million arms.

"What a beautiful ring!" one of the ladies exclaimed "If I ever get married, I want one just like this although I doubt I will ever manage to find such a man like the Viscount de Chagny"

"Don't be silly" another lady's voice argued "You are sure to make a lovely bride one day"

As people cooed over her ring, Christine felt that her mind was lost in the hustle and bustle and she didn't really feel that she was there until a voice called to her.

"Christine?" one of the ladies waved a hand in front of her face "I just said, you must be very happy?"

"Y-Yes of course, I'm sorry for my rudeness" Christine apologised "It's just, all these people, I am a bit overwhelmed"

Raoul approached and tugged gently at Christine's arm,

"Come Christine. Lets get the celebrations going"

Christine allowed him to lead her to the centre of the ballroom. Raoul looked over at the conductor who silenced the orchestra.

"Raoul please, I don't want too much attention"

"Ladies and gentlemen" Raoul continued "As you are all aware, Christine has consented to be my wife and I cannot begin to tell you how happy that makes me"

Raoul raised Christine's hand and kissed it.

"Two months ago I thought I was going to lose her but thank goodness, I didn't"

Christine could see a tear in Raoul's eye and gently touched his shoulder,

"Raoul, don't do this. You mustn't think about…………"

"Yes, of course, you are right" Raoul brushed the tear away and addressed the people "Tonight is about the future. A happy one. Please everybody raise your glass"

Everybody did as he commanded.

"To the future!" Raoul declared and everyone joined him in the toast. "Now please, everybody dance, and enjoy the vast amounts of food and drink on offer"

As the orchestra started up again, Raoul swept Christine into a dance and kissed her, passionately on the lips.

At the end of the night, Christine let her hair loose and felt it cascade down her back. Smiling, she reflected on what an enjoyable night it had been. She glanced out through her window at the moonlight and suddenly felt an irresistible urge to walk outside.

Slipping a dark cloak over her dress, she wrapped it round her body and walked down the corridor. Slipping quietly down the stairs, she passed the kitchen where a horde of people where tidying and talking about the ball. Unseen, she made her way out through the big oak doors and walked down to the river where the moonlight seemed to be dancing a mysterious dance in its reflection in the water. Folding her arms around her body, Christine listened to the silence for a short while and then quietly sang to herself,

"_Night-time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs _

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defences"_

"That was a spectacular ball. What a lucky, lucky girl you are Christine Daae" Carlotta silenced Christine with her voice "If only the rest of us were so lucky as to have a Phantom singing tutor"

Carlotta laughed, a low sarcastic laugh and touched Christine's face, menacingly, with her red satin gloved hand,

"But how silly of me. I forgot that he only gives lessons to young girls that he wants to lure down to his lair"

"It wasn't like that" Christine angrily pushed Carlotta's hand away "It wasn't like that at all. He taught me so much…….about music"

Carlotta raised an eyebrow, then turned away to gaze at her reflection in the river, with obvious admiration. Her long, red satin dress trailed around her body and seemed to swish every time she moved. She momentarily walked away from Christine and angrily swirled around.

"There are many things that can be taught" she spat "Fine breeding is not one of them. You are a chorus girl Christine and that is how you should remain. Without the Phantom's tuition, you are nothing"

"I couldn't agree more" Christine whispered "I never meant to upstage you Carlotta. Like you, I was just realising my dream"

"Well thanks to you, we have all lost our dreams in a cloud of smoke" Carlotta's arms were gesturing wildly.

She took a deep breath,

"But life goes on. I will be playing the part of Marguerite in a new production of Faust. Shame, you didn't go to the audition Christine"

"I didn't have to" Christine smiled "I was offered the part without auditioning. I turned it down"

"You are mad" Carlotta frowned "It's a lifetime opportunity. As much as I despise you Christine, I cannot understand why you would give up such an opportunity. However, it is my gain"

"Please Carlotta, don't hate me" Christine turned away "I never meant for this to happen. None of it. I wish I had never …"

"I know, I shouldn't hate you" Carlotta reluctantly agreed "As I said, you are just a very lucky girl, lucky…….. and extremely talented"

Carlotta seemed almost embarrassed and extremely annoyed to have been forced to admit this. She turned away and looked down, seeming excruciatingly uncomfortable.

"Thank you" Christine wiped a tear from her eye

"You need to pull yourself together Christine" Carlotta looked up, and folded her arms "Raoul can give you anything you want in the world, but I cannot see you being happy with just existing. Being waited on hand and foot. Its not you"

Carlotta stared straight at Christine who was deep in thought.

"You need to use your talent" she warned "Otherwise, you might wake up one day and realise that it is gone"

With that, Carlotta turned and walked away and Christine listened to the swishing of her dress then sank to the ground and put her head in her hands. Carlotta was right, she needed to sing again, needed to feel the adrenaline rush of a packed house applauding her. However, before she could do that, there was unfinished business she needed to attend to.

Determined, she got up, wiped down her dress and walked into the Chateau. After scrambling round in the kitchen, searching for a candle, she then made her way to the stables. Quickly, she opened the door and mounted the horse. It was highly unladylike for a lady to ride bareback like this but there was no time to worry about being ladylike. She had to go to the Opera Populaire and she had to go now.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As Christine tied the horse, safely outside the back of the Opera Populaire, she couldn't help but shiver. The resolve she had discovered just minutes before was quickly starting to crumble as she gazed up at the grand Opera House.

"What am I doing?" she scolded herself "What can I possibly expect to gain from this?"

Now, she wasn't entirely sure of what she was going to do. Was she going to ask for the Phantom's approval of her marriage, she couldn't possible expect that. She wasn't even sure if she wanted his approval.

She crept to a nearby lamp and placed her candle on the flame. Instantly, the candle lit, and the flame danced in front of her eyes. Fear seemed to engulf Christine's body as she edged round the building to the front of the Opera House. But instead of going back, like her brain was pleading with her to do, she felt compelled to move forward.

While she felt an enormous amount of guilt over what happened between the Phantom and herself, she also felt angry at him for continuing to torture her mind. She desperately wanted to move on and enjoy her life but he was always there, in her mind. She simply couldn't stop thinking of him and yearning to see him.

"That is why I am here" Christine pushed at the remains of the theatre door and slid through "I need to put these thoughts to rest"

Christine felt sure that, somehow, once she met up with the Phantom again, everything would make sense and she could feel free to get on with her life. Taking a deep breath, she walked further on into the building.

"The grand staircase" Christine stared up at the staircase that she had so often admired when it was filled with light and throngs of happy, excited people. Now, it was completely dark and charred remains of the paintings and woodwork of the room were scattered all around. It was such a sad sight.

Above Christine, way up in the darkness, the Phantom watched with a mixture of elation and anger. He was delighted to see her but what was she doing here? He had told her never to return and he had meant it, for having to watch her leave him again with that ignorant fool, Raoul would tear him apart. Wiping a tear from his eye, the Phantom continued to watch as Christine, slowly paced around in the foyer, surveying the mess around her. He noted that she looked scared. Scared of him? Why? Why? He would never hurt his angel.

"My angel" the Phantom quietly whispered, so as not to be heard. He wasn't sure whether to walk up to her or just leave her alone and try not to be seen. But, she looked so frightened.

"Why does she fear me so?" the Phantom thought aloud

"Who's there?" Christine swung around, pointing her candle everywhere, trying to see any trace of movement "It's C-Christine. I used to sing here. I'm not causing any trouble"

"I know who you are. And so I should, I spent long enough watching you from the shadows,…….imagining your face in the darkness" the Phantom stepped out of the shadows and walked to the top of the staircase and looked down. Although he wanted to rush down and sweep Christine into his arms, he knew that he should try and stay composed. She had chosen Raoul, not him. That was the choice she had made.

"And you are wrong" he slowly walked down the stairs, looking Christine up and down "you being here is causing me great trouble"

Oh god, she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than his mind had allowed him to remember. Also, she must have been somewhere special tonight as she was wearing a magnificent ball dress, quite unsuitable for scrambling around the burnt out remains of the Opera Populaire.

Christine stared at the Phantom, watching him approach her, not knowing what to say. He was standing directly in front of her now. She was suddenly aware of how loud her heart was beating.

"I….I don't know why I came here" she stepped back

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

The words the Phantom had sung to her two months ago, filled her thoughts and she found it hard to turn away.

"Then please go" the Phantom brushed passed Christine, fighting the urge to hold her.

"Is that what you want?" Christine was more emotional than she ever thought she could be. Did he really want to never see her again?

"What I want is irrelevant" The Phantom snapped through gritted teeth "You made your choice"

"I need to see you" Christine pleaded "Not everything is so black and white. I never wanted to leave you down here"

"Why are you here? Have you come here to look at my ghastly non face to remind yourself that you made the right choice" the Phantom grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her towards the corridor that led to his underground home. "Come on, have a look, its still as repulsive as it always has been"

Christine tore herself from his grasp and fell to the ground. She put her head in her hands as tears rolled down her face. The candle fell by her side.

"Please, don't hurt me"

The Phantom's defences crumbled. Cursing himself for being so weak, he knelt down beside her and lifted her face. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his gloved finger and sighed.

Christine shivered as she could feel the Phantom's breath on her face but this was no shiver from the cold.

"You are shaking" the Phantom looked into her eyes "Why do you fear me so much?"

"I don't fear you" Christine looked back into his eyes "I don't know why I shake. I guess I…I'm cold"

"Come with me" the Phantom rose up and held out his hand "It's not so cold down there"

Reluctantly, she took his hand and shivered at the touch. She knew that she shouldn't really go down there but, she couldn't refuse. As always, she was falling under his spell and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to fight anymore.

"I..I can't see anything" Christine murmured "I dropped my candle"

"Let me be your eyes" the Phantom tugged her hand "Trust me Christine, you did once"

Slowly, they made their way down. The journey seemed to last forever. When they finally arrived at the gondola, the one they had used all those months ago, the first time she had been here, Christine faltered.

"If you want to go back, go now" the Phantom didn't want Christine to feel that she was being forced into going with him.

"I know I should" Christine slowly got into the boat "But that is not what I want to do"

The Phantom stood behind her in the boat and silently, he rowed on to his lair. There just didn't seem to be any words to use to discuss the situation so they remained in silence. After they had disembarked the gondola the Phantom walked round the cavern, lighting more candles. Christine, nervously paced up and down.

"Can I light some?" Christine begged, she had to say something, the silence was becoming unbearable.

Still silent, the Phantom took a candle and gently lifted her hand, as he did so, he saw her engagement ring glisten in the candlelight.

"So he bought you a new one" He put the candle in her hand

"Y-Yes" Christine stammered, thinking that she really ought to have removed it.

"And it looks even more expensive, is that why you are here?" he spat out "You want my congratulations?"

"No" Christine shook her head, "I don't know exactly know why I am here, I just knew that I had to come"

The Phantom walked up close to her and touched her face, looking deep into her eyes, he watched as she breathed in and closed her eyes.

For fear that he was about to kiss her, the Phantom quickly tore his eyes away from hers and sat down.

"If you don't know why you are here, then you can at least sing for me"

Without question, Christine obeyed. As she took a deep breath to sing, she suddenly realised how long it was since she had felt like this. The sheer joy of singing again, rang through her heart. Her inspiration was there, gazing at her and she felt her voice soar.

The Phantom closed his eyes and listened to her song, he smiled with pleasure. His angel was back, he had missed that voice so much.

When she had finished, he opened his eyes and for a moment, Christine could see the sadness in his eyes. Instantly, she felt guilt consume her body and she walked over and touched his face. As a tear formed in her eye, she whispered,

"I never wanted to hurt you Angel, you were my inspiration"

"You can't help who you love Christine" The Phantom sighed "You don't love me, why should you"

"But I do, can you not see that" Christine's eyes were pleading and her body started to shake again "I can't stop thinking of you. Its driving me crazy. As I sleep, your voice fills my dreams, and when I am awake, you haunt my mind still. I just can't shake these thoughts out of my head"

Christine moved away, her body shaking violently. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, tears were now streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to do, I can't bear it anymore"

Quickly, the Phantom forgot all about composure and swept Christine into his arms as she wept inconsolably. Gently, he rocked her in his arms.

"You did so much for me, and I just threw it in your face. How can you forgive me" Christine was getting hysterical "Raoul and everyone else is rushing around planning this wedding and you are down here alone, and its all because of me, I just……"

The Phantom could think of nothing to say. It broke his heart to see her like this. As he could see her crying, he felt a stab of pain in his heart and he knew he had to do something, anything to make her stop. As she was sobbing uncontrollably into his arms, he just lifted her head and gently kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his,

"Please….don't" Christine weakly whispered. She could feel a warm sensation pulsing through her body as she moved away from him.

"You are unhappy Christine" the Phantom looked away "Why else would you be here?"

"My mind is exhausted, I am thrown deeper and deeper into confusion every day" Christine combed her hand through her hair "I love Raoul, I really do but, I can't bear to leave you"

To this, the Phantom said nothing, he just strolled over to the curtain by the swan bed and drew it open.

"Christine, you must stay tonight. I won't allow you to go back into the darkness alone"

"I c-couldn't" Christine stammered "I need to go, I should never have come"

As Christine went to move away and leave, the Phantom caught her arm and said firmly

"I won't allow you to leave. You don't need to worry Christine, I shall not touch you. If you wish, I will stay away from you and you can just leave when it gets light"

As if to reassure her, he let go of her arm and moved away. Christine, bit her lip nervously and walked slowly towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted her head up. To his amazement, she kissed him firmly on the lips for what seemed like an eternity, and stepped back.

"I wish you would believe me when I tell you that, with or without the mask, I can gaze into your eyes and kiss you, just like I did then. I could prove it if you wish"

"You should have done that two months ago" The Phantom regained his composure and furiously pushed her into the bed "You don't know what you are doing or saying. Please, sleep and then leave. Please, if you feel anything for me at all, stop taunting me"

The Phantom strode away and left Christine alone with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been two weeks since Christine's foolish visit to the Opera Populaire and nothing whatsoever had changed. Still, she could hear the Phantom's voice in her dreams and still, she could think of nothing else but him.

She had managed to return to her bedchamber unseen that night but she still couldn't help thinking about how close she had come to ruining her entire future, not to mention hurting Raoul.

Now here, she was, sitting on a sun lounger with Meg next to her in Raoul's château's vast gardens, sunlight caressing her face. Meg was her usual self, chattering away about so many things, Christine found it hard to keep up. So instead, she just let her mind wander to that night in the Opera House. Why on earth had she gone? All she had done was manage to anger the Phantom and confuse herself even further. But to kiss him? She didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was that a sickening feeling knotted in her stomach every time she thought about it. Every time that thought came into her mind, it felt like she was standing at the top of a mountain, looking down, knowing that in any minute, she was going to go tumbling down, down, down and never come back up again.

"Christine, are you listening to me?" Meg looked at Christine, concern filled her petite face

"Yes….I'm sorry" Christine shook her head "I just don't feel myself today"

"There has been something different about you lately" Meg ventured "Are you still hearing voices in your dreams?"

Christine looked away, feeling sure that the look on her face would tell her friend everything about that night in the Opera Populaire.

"Please, lets not talk about that"

"Christine, you are hiding something!" Meg frowned "I know you are! Please, share it with me, whatever it is. You know you can trust me"

Christine looked down and sighed,

"Meg, I just can't. I can't begin to explain everything to you because I cannot even explain it to myself"

"Try" Meg rose up from the her sunlounger "Lets go for a walk by the river, you can tell me everything there"

Deep in the underground caverns of the Opera Populaire, the Phantom cursed his stupidity.

Why had he let her go! Why?

His need for Christine was a hundred times greater than Raoul's need. Raoul could have any girl he wished, he could roam the world in the sunlight, and see whichever girl he pleased.

The Phantom could only pace through the remains of the Opera Populaire, and think of the woman, the one woman he could ever bring himself to love. Who could possibly compare to Christine. No-one.

And why, why had she kissed him? To make him feel better? If that was her motive, it had succeeded for a few short seconds, until he had remembered that she had picked Raoul. She loved Raoul, of course she did. Raoul could give her everything, everything that he couldn't. He couldn't even leave the burnt out remains of the Opera Populaire.

Before Christine had visited him, things had pretty much returned to normal for the Phantom, he was left alone, in the darkness and without Christine in his life, he didn't feel that there was much point in even breathing in and out. Still, he had just continued to exist, not even sure if he felt lucky to have escaped inevitable execution if the police had captured him. He was confused as to why hordes of people hadn't been swarming down to look for him but, as time went by, he grew to care less and less. All that mattered to him was that Christine had gone. Soon, she would be married to Raoul and the Phantom would become a distant memory, of that he was sure.

Christine, reluctantly informed Meg of the events of her night at the Opera Populaire. Even though she had carefully omitted details of the kiss she had shared with the Phantom, she could see disbelief cloud Meg's face.

"You promised you would never go back there"

"I know, but Meg, you don't know what I was going through" Christine sank down and knelt on the grass, gazing at the river "I had to see him, I just had to. I don't know why, it didn't help. In fact, I feel worse"

"Why did you tell me he was dead?" Meg questioned, still standing, looking down at Christine. She felt angry and hurt that Christine hadn't trusted her.

"When we got out of there, I made Raoul promise me that he would tell anyone who asked that the Phantom had perished in the fire" Christine explained "I told you the same thing because it was just the easiest thing to do. I didn't want you to get caught up in it all"

"I found his mask" Meg looked down "Before everybody else reached the lair, I found the mask"

"You never told me" Christine raised her head and looked at Meg who was nervously playing with her fingers.

"I thought it best not to" Meg sighed "I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up"

Meg slowly sat down next to Christine who looked puzzled,

"But he was wearing it when I went to see him"

"I kept it for a few days, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to hand it to the police in case you didn't want me to, and I didn't want to tell you because I was worried of upsetting you" Meg continued "After a few days, I confessed to mother that I had it and she said that I had done the right thing"

"And she told you that he wasn't dead?" Christine looked down and sighed. She really hadn't wanted to lie to her closest friend but when it came down to matters related to the Phantom, it always seemed that secrecy was wise.

"She couldn't have known for sure if he was alive or not. She hadn't been to see him since…since that night" Meg shook her head "But she was adamant that it would take more than a fire to kill him and that he knew all kinds of tunnels leading from the opera house. She was pretty sure he would be alive"

"So she returned the mask to him?" Christine questioned

"Yes" Meg sighed "She was ever so upset when she returned. She said that the Phantom was inconsolable in his grief at losing you"

"That is why I had to return" Christine put her head in her hands and sighed "I couldn't bear to think of what I had put him through"

"He killed people Christine!" Meg exclaimed "We should have let the police capture him"

"No!" Christine quickly stood up and started to walk away "I owe him that much Meg. The police think he is dead, that is why they stopped looking for him. They mustn't be told that he is still alive!"

"I won't tell anyone" Meg whispered and rose up to walk along with Christine "I promise. I just think that, as long as he lives, you are going to be tormented by these thoughts and dreams forever and I'm not always going to be there for you"

Christine stopped still and frowned

"Why? Where are you going?"

"London" Meg looked away and sighed "Me and mother are leaving Paris to join an operatic company in an opera house in London. Its quite new, I can't quite remember the name, I think it might be the Belvedere"

"Yes, I heard about it" Christine sadly nodded "I was considering going myself, I so badly miss singing"

"Oh yes, why don't you" Meg smiled "I would miss you if you didn't"

"Meg, I'm getting married to Raoul" Christine laughed "We can't just leave, he loves Paris"

"He loves you more. You need to think about your dreams also Christine. Raoul wouldn't want to hold you back"

"I asked him" Christine shook her head "He doesn't want to go to London. Besides, I am quite attached to Paris too"

"To Paris, or to the Phantom" Meg raised an eyebrow "You need to get him out of your life Christine. If you tell Raoul that going to London is the best way to do that then……."

"Meg stop" Christine couldn't bear the thought of never seeing the Phantom again, even though she knew she couldn't go back to the Opera Populaire, being far away, overseas, seemed impossible.

"I'm not going to London"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Christine gazed out of the window, looking at Raoul's sprawling Estate, admiring the bright colours of the many flowers. Raoul was standing at the other side of the immaculate recreation room, admiring his most recent purchase, a painting of Christine. He had commissioned a well respected artist known as Pierre to paint it soon after they had fled from the Opera House nearly three months ago. It was a beautiful painting, it had captured all of her features perfectly and yet all Christine could see whenever she looked at it was the confused and pained look in her eyes. Her eyes screamed of what she had been feeling at the time, guilt at leaving the Phantom alone and loss at losing what she had come to think of as so much more than a dear friend and guide. Although Raoul was standing at the other side of the room, she was aware that he had started to watch her.

"Christine" he called to her "I do wish you would tell me what is wrong"

"It's just that Meg is going to London" Christine quickly lied "I shall miss her"

"But at least she will be here for the wedding" Raoul smiled "Only four weeks to go now my angel, and we will be married"

Christine smiled. She was looking forward to the wedding, she knew that Raoul would do everything in his power to make her happy and if only she could push the Phantom to the back of her mind, she would be able to thoroughly enjoy the preparations. As it was, she felt completely left out of everything. The whole thing was being arranged around her. Luckily, she trusted Raoul's judgement, he had impeccable taste. The one thing she was responsible for was to find a dress. Sensing her thoughts, Raoul walked up to her, touched her hand and softly kissed her lips.

"Christine, why don't you take Meg into Paris with you tomorrow and find a wedding dress. I'm sure she would love to help you choose and, surely that would cheer you up. I hate to see you looking so unhappy"

"I'm not unhappy" Christine reassured him "My mind is all over the place, that's all"

"You don't need to want for anything" Raoul walked over to the table to pour a glass of wine for Christine and himself "Anytime you want, you and I can sail to London and visit Meg"

Christine felt relieved that Raoul believed that Meg's departure to London was the cause of her distress. Of course she would miss Meg, Meg had always been there for her, with her mother Madame Giry. However, her longing to see the Phantom was deeper than any other loss she could imagine in her lifetime.

"Don't be silly" she laughed "I know you are wealthy but to sail over to London whenever the whim takes us is going to cost lots of money. I'm not a frivolous spender, have never had the money to be"

Raoul handed her the glass of wine and smiled

"Christine, money makes money. Before I was reunited with you, I was a constant traveller" he took a sip of his wine "I have money invested in the Opera House Meg is going to and in many other ventures in Great Britain. Trust me, all I need to do is send a letter to the captain of the ship, and he will assure I am granted a first class ticket for whenever I desire"

"Why is that? Do you have investments in ships too?" Christine laughed "I haven't a clue what I am marrying into"

"I haven't got investments in ships" Raoul pulled up a chair and sat next to Christine "As I said, I was a regular traveller. The owners of the ships are aware of my wealth and ensure I always travel well. They charge me next to nothing in the hope that I will donate a large of sum of money every now and then, and of course, I do"

"It seems that I am marrying a very powerful man" Christine sighed "Many will think that is the reason I am marrying you"

"Let them think" Raoul polished off the last drop of his wine and set the glass down on the table "I don't care"

With that, he swiftly vanished from the room, but, within a few minutes, he was back by her side, holding out what looked like a large sum of money.

"Raoul what is this…." Christine started

"Money for the dress of course" He passed the money into Christine's hand and closed her fingers around it "I want you to go to Paris tomorrow and find the most beautiful dress you can find. If it costs any more than what I have given to you, just tell the owner of the boutique that I will settle the rest when I next drop by"

"Raoul, of course it won't cost any more than this" Christine was amazed "I can't justify spending all this money on a dress"

"In that case" Raoul kissed her lightly on the cheek "Spend some on a dress and spend the rest on whatever you desire"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Christine knew that money couldn't buy her what she desired but she accepted the money anyway and tried to put her heart and mind on buying a wedding dress. She did want to look her best for Raoul, and she knew that the best cost money but she still found it hard to even contemplate spending the vast amount of money on a dress she would only wear for one day in her life. She had gone shopping unaccompanied as she just wanted to spend some time alone but now she was starting to regret it. If Meg had been there, she would have been urging Christine to try on every dress they came across and the decision would have been made by now.

As it was, hours had passed and the boutiques were starting to close. Christine had gazed at many wedding dresses but none had called out to her. It had to be special, extra special, as she wanted to make things up to Raoul after visiting the Phantom without his knowledge. She wanted to be so beautiful on their wedding day that Raoul would burst with pride.

As she walked away from the shops and over the cobbled pavements that housed many outdoor café's, she was aware that she was heading towards the Opera Populaire. As she grew closer and closer, she could feel herself being pulled, as if by an invisible thread, towards the door. When she was finally standing in front of it, she was aware of herself pushing away the shattered pieces of wood and clambering inside. Yet again, she surveyed the Grand Staircase and the many pieces of broken statues that had once filled the foyer. She didn't linger long though, she knew full well why she was here and it wasn't to gaze at the remains of the beautiful building that had once been her home.

Determinedly, she walked towards her former dressing room and peered in to check that she was still alone. As if in a trance, she slowly walked towards the mirror that was still slightly ajar from when she had last been there. As she walked further down, she felt a rat scurry over her right foot. The spell broken, she stepped back and gasped, 

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself.

Taking several, deep breaths to calm herself, Christine started to retrace her steps, heading towards the entrance through the mirror.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and started dragging her back down towards the Phantom's home. Well aware of who it was and what trouble she could be in, she frantically tried to free herself. The Phantom had made it quite clear that she was not to return and she could feel from how tightly his hand gripped hers that he was angry.

"Please" she shrieked "I was just going to leave, let me go"

"Be quiet" the Phantom ordered coldly.

He hated being like this with Christine but he felt it was the only way to save his heart from breaking again. He had to be cold, maybe even make her fear him if he could, that way, she would be too frightened to return and could forget about him.

When they reached his lair, he swung her round to face him. Christine, lost her footing and fell, face down to the floor.

Pain tore through the Phantom's heart as he realised that he might have hurt her but he knew that this time, he had to be ruthlessly cold. As much as he loved her and as delighted as he was that she hadn't just forgotten him, he could not allow her to keep hurting him like this. Minutes went by in silence as he contemplated what he had done. If he had hurt her in any way, he would never forgive himself.

Angrily, he turned away from her and hit the wall with his hand. The sound jolted Christine, who had lay still in the minutes since she had fallen. She slowly turned over and backed away from him.

"I thought I had made it clear that you were never to come back"

"P-please" Christine begged "I was crazy to come back, I don't know why I did. Please let me go"

"So you can come back everytime you feel like torturing me!" the Phantom yelled.

Seething with anger, he whirled to face her and dragged her up off the floor. 

"Why? Why Christine?"

When her only response was to look at him with confusion, he grabbed her shoulders so tightly that she winced.

"I can't let you keep coming here Christine. I can't watch you leave me again and again"

"I-I didn't intend to come here" Christine explained "I-I'm supposed to be looking for a wedding dress but I felt that I needed to be here. I was just about to head back when you dragged me down here"

"When is the happy occasion?" the Phantom coldly snapped as he let her go and turned away.

"I really don't want to talk about the wedding. Wedding dresses, horse and carriages, churches, its all that people are talking about in the Château" Christine sighed "and through it all, all I can think about is YOU!"

"I don't expect to receive an invite" the Phantom scoffed as he choked back a tear "Just go Christine. Go and marry the rich boy and have all the spoilt children. As privileged as they will be, I'm sure they will be as beautiful as you"

Christine noticed the tear that had nearly fallen from the Phantom's eye.

"I can't leave you forever"

"You have to" Phantom sighed "As much as I hate the despicable fool you are marrying, you chose to ……"

"I feel that I am fading away" Christine ignored the Phantom's reasoning and looked deep in thought "Everyday I wake up and wonder what I would like for breakfast but when I walk down to the kitchen, I find that the decision has already been made"

The Phantom huffed in disgust

"Christine, I don't think…….."

"And then I think, maybe to pass some time away, I will tidy my bedchamber" Christine continued, oblivious to the Phantom "But when I get upstairs, I find that its already been done. I can't do anything around the Chateau because there is an army of people employed to do everything for me. I don't even feel that my thoughts are my own anymore"

"It's a life that many would dream of" the Phantom frowned

"You know me better than that" Christine sniffed and sat down on the floor "I feel so alone, no-one understands me there. I don't feel that I am living my life anymore, nothing makes sense"

The Phantom's determination started to soften yet again as he could see the look of despair in her eyes.

"When is it?"

"W-what?" Confused, Christine looked at the Phantom who slowly, sank down next to her

"The happiest day of your life of course" The Phantom's mouth tightened "When are you marrying Raoul?"

"Four weeks. He has planned everything" there was little emotion in Christine's voice "The wedding is going to be in the afternoon, in the Chateau gardens, all kinds of decorations and flowers are going to fill the grounds. Or that is what he tells me anyway"

"Have you had no part to play in all of this?" The Phantom spat "I'm surprised the arrogant swine even lets you choose your dress"

"Angel, you mustn't hate him, he has no fault in all of this. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I don't deserve either of you"

"On the contrary" the Phantom stood up and paced "I can and do hate him more than you could ever imagine. If he had never tempted you away with his wealth and looks, you would be here with me"

"Its not like that" Christine stood up to challenge his remark "You know that I am not swayed by beauty or wealth, have I not shown you that by risking it all to be here?"

"I would rather you didn't" the Phantom hissed "But before you go, and you are going to go Christine, I want to give you something"

He then, took hold of her hand again, and as always, she merely followed as he led her towards where the dummy replica of herself stood. Drawing back the curtains, he didn't take his eyes off Christine as she took in the sight before her.

Just like the last time, Christine could hardly believe her eyes at the likeness but this time, it wasn't just the likeness of her face that caught her attention.

"The dress!" Christine exclaimed "Angel, it's beautiful!"

The Phantom gently, unzipped the dress from the dummy and handed it to Christine.

"Its yours" he said, his voice cracking with emotion "Please take it and wear it when you marry him"

"I can't" Christine studied the beautiful white dress and slid her fingers over the material "It wouldn't be right"

"I made it from materials I found from the Opera House, it will fit you perfectly" the Phantom wiped away a tear and smiled as he imagined her in the dress

"But why did………"

"I had made it for you Christine" the Phantom interrupted, the smile vanishing "I thought that if one day you had grown to love me, maybe you could have worn it for me. You would have looked so beautiful"

The Phantom looked deep into her eyes

"Clearly, things have not turned out that way but I still want you to have it" The Phantom felt like the world was shattering around him, and the pain he was feeling in his heart seemed to be increasing every second.

"It's enchanting" Christine held the dress against her body and smiled, imagining how it would look. Her eyes looked serious as she met the Phantom's gaze.

"No dress could ever be an enchanting as you" the Phantom came close to Christine and delicately run his fingers over her face

Still holding his gaze, Christine swallowed hard

"Why Angel? Why would you give this to me to wear for another man?"

"What other reason is there?" the Phantom said bitterly "I love you Christine and I simply have to give you that dress. It was made for you, it can only touch your skin"

"May I try it on?" Christine instantly regretted her request as she knew that when she saw how the dress looked on her, she would not want to refuse it. She couldn't possibly wear a dress that the Phantom had created on her wedding day, or could she.

"Please do" The Phantom's eyes were full of sadness "It would give me great pleasure"

Christine disappeared behind the curtains and quickly slipped into the dress. Smoothing out the billowing dress with her fingers, she realised a lump was rising in her throat. It really was heartbreakingly beautiful. She put her hand to her mouth and a small cry escaped her mouth.

"Oh, angel"

As she emerged from behind the curtain, she could see a look of great admiration in her angel's face as he gazed at her.

"Just as I thought" the Phantom whispered "Beautiful"

Christine turned back to look in the mirror and smiled as the Phantom appeared behind her. When she could feel his breath on her neck, she turned to look into his eyes but, what had just seconds ago been a look of unbridled love and admiration had now turned to cold, rage.

Harshly, he said into her ear

"Now, please change back into your other clothes if you must and leave me" 

Christine quickly did as he commanded. Folding the dress in her arms, she emerged from behind the curtains, walked up to the Phantom and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Angel, don't be this way" Christine pleaded "You must understand, I am torn between what I feel for you and what I feel for Raoul"

"Then I am making it easier for you" the Phantom tore her arm away from him and pushed her away "A beautiful flower like you could never bring yourself to truly love a beast like me, so go, go, get married and leave me"

"I do love you" Christine watched the Phantom as he wildly thrashed from one side of the lair to the other "I know you don't mean the things you are saying. You don't want me to leave"

"Yes I do" the Phantom bellowed "Now go, while you have the choice" 

"I don't fear you" Christine determinedly walked back towards him and went to touch him "I know how you feel, how you love me, you would never deliberately hurt me"

The Phantom grabbed her hands, breathing wildly

"Don't push me into anything Christine, I warn you" He snapped "If you don't leave right now, I won't let you go at all, I swear"

"I must see you again" Christine sobbed "Angel, I cannot live without you"

Seething with rage, the Phantom violently pushed Christine against the rugged cavern wall and kissed her passionately. Christine, felt a quick pain in her back as she was flung against the wall, and wildly pushed against him.

"No, please, not like this" Christine finally escaped his grasp and briefly looked back at the Phantom who was wiping the saliva from around his mouth.

"GO!" he roared, anger flaring wildly in his eyes. When she failed to move, he started to move, threateningly towards her.

Christine gasped and, for fear of what she had driven him to, ran as fast as she could. When she reached the open mirror, she took a quick breath, and sobbing, ran to the Opera House's entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Christine had barely managed to stop crying as she walked in through the doors of the Chateau. Her shoulders still hurt from where the Phantom had gripped her and her back was aching a little from when he had pushed her into the wall. Devastation gripped her heart as she wondered what had possessed the Phantom to want to hurt her so badly. Wanting to head straight for her bedchamber, she was halted by Raoul's voice.

"Did you get one?"

"W..what?" Christine frowned

"A wedding dress" Raoul smiled broadly

Remembering what she was carrying in her arms, she froze

"Ah yes, I can see you found one" Raoul smiled broadly and turned away "You mustn't let me see it, its bad luck"

Christine heard Raoul call a maid over and listened as he requested her to take the dress and put it away in Christine's wardrobe.

"Raoul, I am capable of putting the dress away myself" she protested as the maid took it from her

Raoul walked slowly up to Christine, the smile fading from his face

"My love, have you been crying?" his face was now full of concern as he gently touched her face "What is wrong?"

"I am feeling unwell" Christine lied, surprised at how easily deceit came naturally to her lately "Please Raoul, don't fuss. I just need to lie down"

Without waiting to hear his response, she turned and walked towards her room and gently, bolting the door behind her. In despair, she lay on the bed and cried for what seemed like hours. When the hysteria had finally subsided, she got up, walked over to her dressing table and sat down, gazing at her tear stained face in the mirror

"My angel of music hates me" she sadly mumbled to herself "I have lost my guardian, my friend and ……my love"

The scene in the Phantom's lair kept replaying in her mind, over and over again, as she ran her fingers, gently, through her matted hair. The look in his eyes, that cold, distant, hateful look chilled her to her very soul. What had she done to deserve such contempt from a man who had once loved her.

She couldn't understand why he had suddenly stopped loving her and what's more, she couldn't understand why it hurt her so much. She was marrying Raoul! She loved Raoul, he was so much better for her than the Phantom could be. Raoul wanted to fill her life with sunshine, happiness and love whereas the Phantom's world could be nothing but dark. Infinite darkness.

So why, why did she feel such emptiness in her heart at losing him?

Everytime his face appeared in her mind, she felt like bursting into tears and screaming and she felt such pain in her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The Phantom screamed as he angrily slammed the keys down on his organ. A horrific dischord echoed through his lair as he cursed himself. He had achieved what he had set out to do, he had scared her away. That had been the plan, now he had frightened her and made her think that he would hurt her, she would surely never return to him again. Now, she would marry that man and any thoughts of the Phantom would only evoke feelings of fear and hate for how he had hurt her.

_She has gone, never to return, you have lost her forever_

A dark voice taunted him in his mind as he tried to justify what he had done. As if arguing with himself, he screamed,

"What was I supposed to do? Keep her here?"

No, he couldn't do that, she needed light, she needed happiness and she needed goodness in her life. She needed Raoul.

_Raoul? Raoul?_

The voice in his head kept on taunting him

_Raoul has not made her happy, you saw how distraught she was, how unhappy she is_

The Phantom tried to block the voice as he sank down beside his underground lake. In despair, he sobbed into his hands as he thought of what eternity would be like without hearing his angel's voice or seeing her face.

Ever since he had looked down on her as she had appeared below the Grand Staircase of the Opera Populaire two weeks ago, he had known it would end like this. Whenever it came down to her choice, she would always choose Raoul. She deserved a handsome man like Raoul, not a twisted, bitter, deformed vision of monstrosity like himself.

"Why god, why did you curse me with this face!" he called out

_This face – the infection which poisons our love_

His own words came flooding back to him as he wallowed in grief.

"Of course, she could never possibly love me" he muttered "But why, why does she continue to come here and tear at what remains of my broken heart"

Confusion littered his mind as he tried to understand why she kept revisiting him at the Opera Populaire. She was with her true love so why did she feel the need to see him.

The Phantom's mind ran over the both reunions in his lair. Both of them had suggested that she was deeply unhappy. In both encounters, she had ended up in floods of tears.

"Was it me or Raoul who had induced her to tears?" the Phantom pondered.

When describing her wedding, she had looked so listless, so passionless. Why? What was it she wanted? He had seen in her eyes that she was miserable and that hurt him so much. He so wanted he to be happy, even if it couldn't be with him. That's why he had given her the dress.

And why, when he had such a golden opportunity, was Raoul failing to make her happy? Had she chosen him, the Phantom would have not rested until she was happy and would have ensured that she remained happy. Why on earth, with all his wealth and power, could Raoul not make Christine content.

"What have I done?" the Phantom wiped away his tears.

The Phantom's thoughts were driving him crazy. He just couldn't work out who could make Christine most happy. After all, THAT was what was important.

He just wished to god that he had done the right thing in pushing Christine into the arms of Raoul.

"You have your chance, for god's sake, make her happy" he spoke as if Raoul could hear him.

Angrily, he got up and went to pick up a candlestick. Heading to the one remaining intact mirror next to the dummy, he raised it and bellowed,

"If you don't, I will not be responsible for my actions"

With that, he sent the candlestick crashing into the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Rinsing her face with some water, Christine started to realise how selfish she was being. Her attitude to Raoul when she had come back from her encounter with the Phantom was despicable.

She should remember not to take out all her despair and anger on Raoul, none of this was his fault. All he had done was love her, just like the Phantom once had.

Raoul didn't deserve this.

"I should put all this behind me" Christine realised.

As hard as it was going to be, she must put the Phantom to the back of her mind and put her heart into making Raoul happy. She was so grateful to him for loving her the way he did.

Twice, twice she had deliberately deceived him and gone to see the Phantom. She had betrayed him, without a thought. Without care.

"Things are going to change" she vowed "I will not see the Phantom again and I will marry Raoul and make him happy"

The decision made, she walked down the stairs and into the dining hall where Raoul sat, hunched on the table, an empty glass of wine stood beside him.

"Raoul?" Christine gently touched his arm.

As he raised his head, she could see the tear stains on his face.

"Oh Raoul! Please, don't cry. I'm so sorry for before, I was just tired" Christine was saddened at the thought of making Raoul so unhappy.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Raoul turned to look into her eyes and touched her face.

"Christine, what is wrong? I don't feel I can reach you anymore" frustrated, he took his hand away and walked to the kitchen.

Re-emerging with another bottle of wine, he poured himself a glass of wine and slumped back into his chair, next to Christine

"Tell me what you want me to do to make you happy and I will do it"

"Raoul, please don't drink anymore" Christine took the bottle and moved it away from him "You will make yourself sick"

"I am sick" Raoul huffed "Sick of looking into your eyes and seeing HIM in your mind, night and day"

"I admit, he has been dominating my mind lately" Christine, ashamedly looked down

"When will it ever be over?" Raoul sobbed "That night, when you came with me, away from the Opera Populaire, I thought I had won the world and that nothing would ever get in the way of our happiness"

"It won't" Christine whispered

"It is" Raoul snapped "Don't you see. He is tearing us apart, and he manages to do that without even being anywhere near us"

"I know" Christine choked back a tear

"I hear him taunting me in my dreams" Raoul placed his hand on his head in despair "He laughs at me, telling me you love him and not me. It's killing me Christine!"

"Raoul, stop this" Christine said firmly "I love you and in two weeks I will be your wife"

Raoul sighed and started to speak but Christine wrapped her arm around his neck and spoke into his ear.

"I am going to make this work Raoul. I mean it, we are going to be happy and all the dark times are going to remain where they should, in the past"

"You mean it?" Raoul questioned quietly, secretly dreading her answer

Christine raised her eyes to his and took a deep breath

"I do" she whispered.

As they embraced, Christine felt a sickly, dizzy feeling in her stomach. Trying to dismiss it, she reaffirmed her promise.

"You must believe me Raoul, I love you" she kissed him on the lips "and I WILL marry you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When the Phantom finally felt he had no more tears to shed, he sadly walked over to a picture he had painted of Christine. He touched it gently, then walked to his organ and let his fingers slide over the keys, letting the music flow from his soul, he sang one more song for his beloved Christine to the tune of 'Wishing you were somehow here again'. Singing wistfully and painfully slow, his voice filled with emotion as he sang;

"_You were all I've ever wanted_

_You were all I yearned for_

_I alone, live in the darkness _

_Lonely and uncared for_

_Wishing I could hear your song again_

_Knowing that I never will_

_Letting you go was right, this I know_

_I had to set you free_

_You could not live down here with me_

_Shut away from all that's good_

_My love for you just could not do_

_All that I wish it could_

_No more longing for what could never be_

_No more dreaming that you are here with me_

_Time to say goodbye_

_Time to say goodbye"_

As he sang the last word, his voice cracked and he closed his eyes buried his head in his hands. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there for what felt like an eternity until he was disturbed by movement behind him.

"You are right" Madame Giry touched his head softly "It is time to say goodbye"

"Why are you here?" the Phantom turned around "Can't everyone just forget about me and let me rot away down here"

"Everyone?" Madame Giry looked confused "I didn't think you would be overburdened with visitors"

"Christine" The Phantom sighed "Christine has been here"

"With Raoul?" Madame Giry questioned

"Alone" the Phantom wiped a tear from his eye "She has returned to me twice since that night. But don't worry, she won't be coming back"

"What have you done?" Madame Giry watched as the Phantom walked over to where the painting of Christine was.

"I frightened her away, made her think I was going to harm her" The Phantom gazed longingly at the picture, then turned back to Madame Giry,

"It was all I could do to make her leave me"

"You did the right thing" Madame Giry nodded "She was just confused, that is all. She belongs with Raoul, he loves her"

"And I don't?" The Phantom barked. Anger flared up inside him as he suspected her of doubting his love for Christine.

"You don't love her the way she needs to be loved" Madame Giry explained "Could you really imagine her being happy here, devoid of all sunlight and goodness"

"No" the Phantom reluctantly agreed "But that does not mean that HE can make her happy"

"The Viscount de Chagny is a splendid man" Madame Giry protested "I know that you feel you have to hate him, but he will do everything in his power to make her happy"

"He isn't succeeding" The Phantom hissed "My angel is not happy. He is planning her life for her"

"Her mind is confused, anyone's would be considering what she has been through" Madame Giry coldly explained "You must realise that marrying Raoul is the right thing for her"

"No I do not" The Phantom walked up to Madame Giry "I accept that I am not what she wants or needs but then neither is he"

Madame Giry was trying to sound cold and emotionless as she spoke to him to try and make him realise that Christine was better off without him. She had to make him think that Christine would be happy with Raoul so that he could try to get over his pain, even if it didn't turn out to be true.

"Don't do anything foolish" Madame Giry warned "You are lucky to still be alive after…."

"Lucky!" the Phantom roared "You really think I am lucky! Sentenced to a life down here in hell, with no warmth, no compassion, just darkness"

As he contemplated his future, he crumpled to the ground and collapsed in tears.

"You survived well enough before" Madame Giry, put her arm around the Phantom as he wept "You just have to try and forget all that has happened"

"What happened is all I have in the world!" The Phantom allowed Madame Giry to comfort him "I will never forget, I have no desire to"

"Start composing again, you have an amazing talent" Madame Giry encouraged "Put your emotion into your writing"

"There is no point anymore" The Phantom wiped his eyes and got up slowly "No point to anything"

Madame Giry cast her eyes over the misty lake, wondering how to break her news to the Phantom. Deciding to bite the bullet, she took a deep breath

"I'm leaving Paris"

The Phantom nodded, as if he had been expecting the news

"Of course. You can't stay here and look after a wreck like me forever"

The Phantom digested the news slowly, he had suspected such a thing would happen. Because of him, the Opera Populaire lay in ruins, along with the lives of the people who had worked and lived there. Nothing had yet been done to repair the damage so it was inevitable that people would start looking further afield for work.

"I am going to London with Meg. We have both managed to gain employment there, with housing in the Opera House" Madame Giry broke the silence "It sounds like a fine place, the Belvedere Opera House"

"And what about Christine?" It suddenly occurred to the Phantom that if Christine's closest friend was going to London, surely she would persuade Raoul that they should go too so that she could resume her career.

"No" Madame Giry shook her head "The Viscount will not leave Paris"

A mixture of relief and anger washed over the Phantom. Relief that his love wasn't going to be far away across the seas and anger that Raoul had stopped Christine from pursuing her dream.

"And what about what she wants?" he hissed

"Meg told me that although Christine badly misses singing, she also seemed reluctant to leave Paris" Madame Giry sighed "I believe you still have a hold over the girl Erik"

The Phantom flinched at the mention of his real name.

"Please don't call me by my name, I am not worthy of a name. I am now just a Phantom, a ghost, a beast to be feared by all"

"Must you really relinquish everything that is human about yourself" Madame Giry walked over to where the Phantom stood and placed a hand on his "What happened was terrible and yes, some of the things you have done were terrible but that does not make you a beast. Your judgement is just not so good"

"I would do it all again" the Phantom smiled "for her"

Madame Giry nodded in acknowledgement. It was pointless to try and convince him that what he had done was wrong because in his eyes, all he had done was try to fight for the girl he loved. The tragic consequences paled in significance to that. Of course, the Phantom had only limited knowledge of how to behave in Society, having never lived in it himself.

"Do you think she will ever sing again?" the sadness was only too clear in the Phantom's eyes as he spoke "Was it all a waste?"

"I don't know" Madame Giry shook her head "I believe if she doesn't sing soon, she will lose a lot of the magic you instilled in her"

The Phantom slammed his hand against a wall

"He will ruin her!"

"He loves her, he will always make sure that she lives comfortably" Madame Giry turned and started to walk away "You must try to believe that if you a going to be able to move on with your life"

The Phantom watched as she started to walk away from him. Desperate to stop her so he wouldn't be alone again so fast, he called out,

"Thank you" He sighed and walked over to her "for everything you did for me. I'm also sorry for everything but…"

"I know" Madame Giry nodded "You didn't know what else to do. You acted on the instruction of your heart. I'm sure Christine knows and appreciates that"

"I do love her you know"

"I know" Madame Giry smiled "But now you must stop torturing yourself with it all"

The Phantom nodded, walked up to her and embraced her. Choking back more tears that were threatening to fall, he gently chuckled,

"If I am not careful, I am going to flood this place and this lake will turn into an ocean"

"No more tears" Madame Giry wiped his eye "I must go now, Meg will wonder where I have been"

"She has a lovely little voice too" the Phantom stated "She needs guidance but in a few years, she will make you very proud"

"Thank you, I think so too" Madame Giry lightly kissed his forehead and walked up the winding passageways to leave the cavern.

The Phantom watched her as she left him alone in the shadows, then slowly walked back to the painting of Christine and spoke softly

"And now, my solitude is complete"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

As she embraced Raoul, Christine suddenly remembered the money in her pocket, the money he had given her for the wedding dress.

How could she explain that she had spent none of it and yet had come back with a beautiful wedding dress? Worried, she quickly tried to hatch an excuse in her mind but she could think of no way to explain. Instead, she just took the money out of her pocket and handed it to Raoul.

"That is the money you gave me yesterday, for the dress, I…"

"Well, you must have got a bargain!" Raoul exclaimed "You could have spent it all if you had wished you know"

Relief filled Christine, he hadn't even been aware of how much he had given her!

"Yes, it was very cheap. Once the owner of the Boutique knew that it was you I was marrying, she insisted that I have it for half the price" Christine lied "You are well loved"

"Well, in that case, take this money and spend it on whatever you like" Raoul handed her back the money "Treat Meg to an outfit for the wedding if you wish"

"Oh but Raoul…."

"Sssssh Christine!" Raoul put a finger on her lips "Just take it"

Christine reluctantly took the money and put it back in her pocket. She felt incredibly guilty at lying to Raoul. If he knew where the wedding dress had come from, he would be crushed. She was conflicted by thoughts over whether or not she should wear the dress but, it was too late now, she had told Raoul she had got one.

And it was an incredibly beautiful dress.

Christine, tried to put her feelings of guilt to the back of her mind and just resolved to be a good wife to Raoul. She would make up for all the deceit by making sure he was always happy and she would put him first in everything.

After her second visit to the Phantom, Christine had been considering bringing up the subject of London up again with Raoul, and seeing if she could persuade him to go. She needed to use her voice again, to make sure that the Phantom's tuition had not been wasted. However, after everything, she realised that she must forget all thoughts of London and put Raoul's happiness first. She owed him that


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

It had been two weeks since Christine had last seen the Phantom and yet again, she was filled with a sense of confusion and loss. It should have been easy to forget about him and get washed up in the excitement leading up to her wedding but still, he was very much in her mind.

Whenever the Phantom entered her mind, he fetched with him a trail of confusion. Part of her wished she had never let him take her to his lair all those months ago, but at the same time, she wouldn't have changed it all for the world. Becoming part of the Phantom's world was like nothing she had or ever would again experience. Quite often, she still yearned to see him, to let him teach her again, to let him touch her again.

She closed her eyes and let the thoughts run over her mind. The Phantom's voice singing "Music of the Night" seemed to repeat endlessly in her head.

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

As if she was in a trance, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the wedding dress. This had been the first time she had looked at it since the Phantom had given it to her as she hadn't wanted to think about their last encounter. Slowly, she changed into the dress and stood in front of her mirror, lifting her hair up, then letting it fall. She smiled at her reflection, she really did look beautiful.

A knock at the door startled her.

"Christine, can I come in? I need to speak to you now" Meg's voice sounded urgent and almost angry

"Come in" Christine walked away from the mirror to greet her friend.

Meg walked into the room, with a furious look on her face and looked as if she was about to say something. When she saw Christine in the wedding dress, she froze and he face softened

"Oh, its beautiful!" Meg exclaimed "Where did you find it, I have never seen anything so exquisite"

"No, you wouldn't" Christine really didn't want to discuss where the dress had come from.

"Anyway" Meg, sat down on Christine's bed and the anxious look started to return to her face "As beautiful as you look, I am mad at you"

"But why?" Christine laughed "What have I done now?"

"You know very well what you have done, and yet you still refuse to tell me" Meg gestured at Christine to sit next to her "You went back there"

Christine slowly sat down next to Meg and sighed

"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake" Christine explained "Besides, it worked"

"In what way?" Meg tilted her head inquisitively. She couldn't possibly see how any encounter between the Phantom and Christine could produce anything but heartache.

"Well, I now have no desire to see the Phantom again" Christine lied "He made me realise that he cannot truly love me"

"That's not what I hear" Meg frowned "Mother says he is most distraught. She told me that he was crying into her arms over his loss. She told me that you had been to see him a second time"

"He was going to hurt me" Christine shook her head "I don't know what came over him. He has never, ever acted violently towards me before"

"He was violent with many others" Meg reminded "Just think of poor Buquet and Piangi. They…."

"But never me" Christine interrupted "He had never been anything but tender with me. I just don't understand the change"

"He did it on purpose" Meg reluctantly admitted "He told mother that he had wanted to make you fear him so that you would never return"

"Oh" Christine sighed. That made sense, he did love her. Warmth filled her heart as realisation sunk in.

"But you must stay away anyway" Meg interrupted her thoughts "For Raoul's sake, you cannot hurt him"

"You don't need to tell me this" Christine looked at Meg "I know"

"He is so generous!" Meg gushed "Just look at all that money he gave you to spend on a dress for me for your wedding. He said you spent next to nothing on yours, and yet mine cost a fortune!"

"I never paid for mine" Christine reluctantly felt that she had to explain.

"Christine, what do you mean?" Meg frowned "You must have, you certainly wouldn't steal it"

"It was given to me" Christine got up off the bed and walked towards the window. Looking out, she took a deep breath and prepared to tell Meg the truth.

"The Phantom gave it to me"

"Oh no, Christine, what are you thinking!" Meg put her hand over her mouth in shock

"He had made it for me, he wanted me to wear it if I had chosen him" Christine turned back to Meg "But he gave it to me anyway and said that he wanted me to wear it when I marry Raoul"

"You can't wear that on your wedding day!" Meg shook her head "Raoul would be devastated.

"He doesn't have to know!" Christine, touched her dress "Look Meg, it's wonderful! Raoul will love it, as long as he doesn't know where it came from. Even if I looked around the shops forever, I would never find a dress as beautiful as this."

"I know" Meg sympathised "But do you really think it's a good idea to wear it?"

"Good or not, I am wearing it. He made it for me and I shall not waste his efforts"

_I love you Christine and I simply have to give you that dress. It was made for you, it can only touch your skin_

The Phantom's words echoed in her mind as she touched the dress.

"You are getting married in two weeks" Meg got up off the bed and delicately touched Christine's shoulder "Are you sure it is what you want?"

"Of course" Christine said dismissively "As you said, Raoul is a very good man and I will be well looked after"

Meg raised an eyebrow

"And that is the reason you are marrying him?"

"I love him!" Christine feigned a smile "I really do, he has the warmest heart and I believe he will make a loving husband and, one day, a good father to my children"

"Ok" Meg smiled "You should know what you want better than I so I won't go on at you. Just make sure you don't hurt him, he loves you very much"

"I know" Christine managed a genuine smile at the thought of Raoul's love for her.

"I do think you should tell him though"

"About the dress?" Christine shook her head "No, he would never let me wear it, and I so badly want to wear it Meg"

"No not the dress, about your visits to the Phantom" Meg brushed Christine's hair from her face "You can't base your marriage on deceit, it wouldn't be fair"

"I know" Christine sank back onto the bed "But how could I tell him, he couldn't possibly understand"

"He will try his best to, you know he will"

"Well, I will see when the time is right" Christine resolved "When I get the right moment, I will tell him and make him realise that its him I want"

"You had better find the right moment quickly" Meg smiled "You only have two weeks"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Two weeks had quickly turned to one and Christine had still never found the 'right' moment. After several attempts to think of how to tell him, Christine had resolved to give up trying. After all, it would only cause Raoul pain and where was the sense in that? It was all over, she would never revisit the Phantom again, so her secret was best kept to herself.

She had actually managed to keep her thoughts of the Phantom to a minimum this week and was finally starting to feel as if things were gradually coming to some sort of normality. She had found the strength the resist the temptation to revisit the Opera Populaire and that was a very big step in her quest to get on with her life.

She smiled at the thought of being able to move on with things and tried to concentrate as Raoul was speaking to her about the wedding.

"So what do you think?" he said proudly, pointing at where he was intending the wedding to take place

"Do whatever you think" Christine smiled "I trust your judgement"

"Well I was just thinking, if you were to walk down those two steps there, and proceed down to by the river, we could say our vows there"

"I thought you wanted to do it up near the conservatory, so people could mill into there for drinks straight afterwards" Christine had lost track. Raoul seemed to want to hold the wedding in every area of the grounds.

"Well, I was just thinking of what a beautiful setting this spot by the river would make" Raoul said excitedly "Just think of it"

"It all sounds wonderful" Christine tried to imagine it all in her head.

Christine had only caught bits of what Raoul had been saying about their wedding and from what she could make out, it was going to be a spectacular event. Practically the whole company from the Opera Populaire were going to be there as well as many people of high status whom Raoul had got to know over the years.

Sadly, Christine realised that there were two people who she badly wanted with her on that day who could not possibly be there. Her father, and the Phantom. Without them, she felt a bit scared and unsure.

"Well, the altar won't be arriving here until the day before the wedding so I guess we won't see what it's all truly going to look like till then" Raoul scratched his head, trying to imagine the scene.

"Altar?" Christine asked, confused. Again, she had let her mind wander

"Yes, have you not listened to me going on about it?" Raoul laughed "I'm sorry, I must be daunting you"

"Not at all" Christine smiled "Tell me about this altar"

"I have had the finest carpentry company in Paris create an altar for us to stand on and say our vows" Raoul explained "It looks magnificent"

"It all sounds perfect" Christine sighed.

If only she could share her secret with Raoul then it would be as near perfect as it could be. She felt that the secret hung above them like a dark cloud but it was too late to tell him now.

When Christine looked back at him, she saw that Raoul was waving to someone. As the figure came closer, Christine could see it was Madame Giry. She ran towards her and caught her in a loving embrace.

"Oh, I've not seen you for a few weeks" she laughed

"I have been busy checking that I am well prepared for my move to London" Madame Giry explained "Time goes by so fast"

Raoul, who had caught up to Christine by now, lightly nudged her on the arm,

"Well, I will leave you two to catch up on women's talk" he went to move towards the chateau "I will be leaving in a minute to catch the florists and make the arrangements for the flowers"

The women watched as he walked away until Madame Giry turned to Christine,

"Christine, just one week to go, are you excited?"

"Of course" Christine smiled "It sounds like its going to be a wonderful day"

"Erik seemed concerned that you might be having second thoughts" Madame Giry ventured

"Erik?" Christine looked baffled

"Sorry, I forget you know him only as the Phantom" Madame Giry laughed "Erik is his real name. He told me that you visited him"

Christine, looked down to the ground and suddenly seemed to look very uncomfortable. For some reason, she had been unprepared for Madame Giry to talk of the Phantom so easily. Everyone else around her seemed to treat it as such a taboo subject. Erik, so that was his name! Although she was glad to know of his name, to her he would always be her angel of music, her guide and friend.

Seeing the look on Christine's face, Madame Giry instantly apologised

"I am so sorry Christine, I thought you would be comfortable to speak of him but I can see the pain is still there. I will pry no more"

"No, please" Christine reassured her "I guess I was just starting to try and get him out of my mind and it was a bit surprising to hear someone speak of him so freely"

Madame Giry linked arms with Christine as they walked around the Chateau's grounds

"To be truthful" Christine continued "It is a relief to be able to speak of him. For the last week, I have been trying so hard not to mention him, particularly to Raoul. I have been feeling ready to burst. There are so many things inside of me, screaming to be heard and there is no-one to listen. Even Meg is getting critical"

"Meg is very fond of Raoul, and is aware of how strongly he feels for you. She just doesn't want to see him get hurt. She also worries that you will get hurt also if you lose him" Madame Giry smiled "You can speak to me anytime about him. I won't think any less of you for needing to talk about him. I don't expect you to be able to forget"

Madame Giry looked sympathetically at Christine

"I mean it Christine, I know how deeply you feel for Erik, it must be awful to have no-one to discuss it with"

"I won't have you much longer though" Christine said sadly "You will be in London"

"I told him about that" Madame Giry sighed "He seemed half annoyed that you were not coming with us and half relieved that you were staying in Paris"

"I don't know what difference that would make to him" Christine looked away "It's not as if we are ever going to meet again"

"You do mean that don't you?" Madame Giry spoke solemnly "You must stay away, for Erik's sake. I don't want to see him in any more pain and every time he sees you, his hopes must soar, only to be dashed"

"He is ok isn't he?" Christine spoke softly.

Madame Giry saw the concern in her eyes and reassured her

"He is getting by. That is why you mustn't see him again"

"I know" Christine wiped a tear from her eye "I don't mean to hurt him. Its just that staying away is so hard. The thought of him down there all alone, it hurts so much"

Madame Giry nodded, and stopped walking.

"He didn't mean to hurt you when he last saw you. In his own way, he was just trying to make sure you felt no guilt in leaving him"

"I know" Christine sighed "Meg told me, he was just trying to get me to fear him so I would never go back"

"And you mustn't" Madame Giry took hold of Christine's arms and looked her in the eye "Promise me, for everyone's sake, yours, Raoul's, Erik's, that you will not go back"

"I promise" Christine nodded "I have to concentrate on my future, with Raoul. He doesn't deserve my deceit"

"He doesn't" Madame Giry agreed "But, don't be so hard on yourself, you cannot help the situation you have been placed in. None of you can"

Madame Giry hugged Christine and laughed

"Anyway, lets talk about something more upbeat! You are getting married in one week's time!"

"Yes" Christine smiled "Its all happening so fast"

As the two women talked weddings and all things related to weddings, Christine again began to feel as if she was talking about something that wasn't happened to her. She felt as if she was discussing someone else's wedding, nothing seemed real.

Once Raoul was in the Chateau, he started looking around for the notes he had made in relation to the flowers for the wedding. He had noted down every flower that Christine had liked but had omitted one, red roses. As much as Christine loved roses, he just couldn't face having them littering around his gardens on his wedding day, they brought back to many painful memories of how he had nearly lost her.

"Where on earth did I put those notes?" Raoul muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he spotted Meg sitting in the conservatory, watching Christine and Madame Giry as they walked around the gardens.

"Are you alright, you look concerned?"

Alarmed, Meg turned to face him

"No, I'm fine, just watching my mother & Christine, you don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"No of course not, but why don't you join them?" Raoul smiled "I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"No, mother wanted to speak to Christine alone" Meg explained

"About him?" Raoul's smile faded and his mouth tightened "Why is your mother coming here to discuss HIM with Christine?"

"She is finally glad to have someone to be able to share thoughts of him with" Meg smiled "for so long, she has been the only one to know of his existence"

Raoul's posture seemed to tense as he scrambled for words

"I..I wish it would have stayed that way. Christine needs to forget about him, what is your mother doing bringing it all up again?"

Angrily, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed

"Will I ever be completely rid of him Meg?" Exasperated, his eyes seemed to plead for an answer "Will she ever be able to give herself completely to me?"

"Raoul, she has done" Meg smiled "She promised never to go back there didn't she, and she means it this time. She wants so badly to….."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean this time?" Raoul frowned "She hasn't been back there, has she?"

Meg froze, oh god, Christine hadn't told him!

"Please tell me she hasn't been back there!" Raoul's eyes widened in fear "She hasn't been back to HIM!"

"I…I…I'm sorry" Meg stammered "Christine promised me she would tell you. I made her promise"

"Well she lied to both of us then" Raoul shook his head "Is she in love with him?"

"No!" Meg quickly responded, eager to reassure him "Raoul, she went to see him because she wanted to find out why he was still haunting her mind. She was hoping it would help her to get him out of her mind for good"

"It didn't work" Raoul sank down onto the chair next to Meg "I can see it in her eyes, she thinks of him every day. Maybe even when she kisses me and……What should I do Meg?"

"Nothing, you don't need to" Meg reassured him "He has told her never to return and I don't think she will"

"She shouldn't want to. Why can't she just be happy with me?"

"Please don't say that you know" Meg pleaded "She was probably going to tell you soon, she said she was waiting for the right moment"

"When would that have been?" Raoul buried his head in his hands "I thought this was all over, for good, and now I find that she can't stay away from him"

"Please, Raoul, this won't help anything" Meg frowned "Just marry her, and live happily as you were going to before. This changes nothing"

Raoul reluctantly nodded although to him, it changed everything. Christine had deceived him, how could he trust her again?

"Well, are you going to tell her that you know?"

Raoul was barely aware that Meg was still there while his mind was spinning, considering what had happened in the times that Christine had gone to see the Phantom.

"Raoul?" Meg nudged him "Are you going to tell her you know?"

"No" Raoul sighed "Meg, do you know anything further about what happened when she went to see him?"

"I know very little" Meg lied, thinking of Christine's beautiful wedding dress "But, you should stop thinking of that and think of the wedding"

"I do" Raoul whispered "I just wish Christine would do the same. I spend so long just trying to get her involved in the wedding, trying to get her excited about it but nothing gets into her mind anymore. Except him"

"She does love you" Meg wanted to ease Raoul's pain, she could see how it was tearing him apart.

Raoul turned his eyes to Madame Giry and Christine and watched them talking, wondering what they were saying. They were smiling, so surely they couldn't be talking of the Phantom, his name rarely brought smiles.

His eyes fixed on his Christine. His Christine. She was so beautiful and despite everything, he still couldn't wait to marry her. He just hoped to god that he was really what she wanted. He was confident he could make her happy, if she would just give him the chance. How could he prove it to her when her mind was closed to him.

Speaking to himself more than anyone else, he vowed

"I will make her happy, if it's the last thing I do"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Raoul had decided not to trouble Christine with questions of her encounters with the Phantom. Their wedding day was tomorrow and to burden her with something that important would be unforgivable, she already had far too much on her mind. Well, that was part of the reason anyway, he was also too afraid of what she might tell him. What if confessed to him that she did tell the Phantom that she loved him and that she would leave Raoul to be with him.

Scowling at himself for his ridiculous thoughts, he walked out into his gardens and looked at the altar which several men were presently placing on the ground. It looked magnificent, everything he asked for. It contained a wooden platform for them to stand on, and four beams of wood, with elegant patterns etched into them, reached up to its top.

This time tomorrow, he and Christine would be getting ready to say their vows to each other in front of everyone they loved so why should he feel any insecurity. Obviously, she loved him, she was marrying him and she had chosen him. Him, not the Phantom. Even though, she had been back there, she had still returned to Raoul, and that was what mattered.

_But what if he kissed her?_

A voice whispered inside his mind

_What if she kissed him back?_

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts spinning around in his mind, Raoul walked right up to where the altar had been placed and admired the fine carpentry.

"Is it to your liking?" one of the men who had just placed the altar on the grass walked towards Raoul

"Very much" Raoul shook the man's hand, then handed him some money "Please, go and have a drink on me"

"Thank you, thank you very much" the man scurried off to his workmates to tell them about the money and they all lifted their caps off to Raoul, then drove away.

Alone again, Raoul's thoughts turned back to Christine and their wedding day. Although he was very happy to think that they would very soon be married, he couldn't help but worry that the Phantom would never leave their lives completely. All Raoul had wanted to do was to save her from the darkness, and take her into his arms and keep her safe, why was it so difficult? All the time, he just kept thinking that the Phantom was going to reappear in their lives again and that one day, maybe he would return home to find him in his home, to claim Christine.

Meg walked up behind him and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

Startled, he turned around, his face looked extremely pale

"Oh, you Meg!" slowly, the startled look left his face, being replaced by an anxious one.

"I thought it was……..Oh I don't know what I thought" Raoul started to walk towards the Chateau "Are you all ready for tomorrow Meg?"

"Yes, thank you again for the dress" Meg giggled "It's wonderful! I will feel nearly as beautiful as Christine"

"Have you seen the dress?" Raoul smiled "It must be something quite special because everytime I mention it to her, she smiles and looks quite dreamy"

Meg looked away, feeling awful. Of course Christine would smile every time the dress was mentioned, it was a vivid reminder of the Phantom.

"Tell me" Raoul pleaded "Is it as beautiful as she is?"

"Yes" Meg had to confirm. It was.

"Then I am truly in for a treat" Raoul laughed for what felt like the first time in ages "Well, I am sure you are not here to see me but I think Christine is still asleep"

"Really?" Meg was surprised. Christine was usually very much a morning person and it was gone 10am.

"I have been in to see her briefly, she sounded very tired" Raoul sighed "She must have had a restless night, she looked rather exhausted"

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm not entirely sure what to feel" Raoul pondered "Of course, I am immensely happy that I am going to marry Christine tomorrow but, I still find it hard to deal with the fact that she lied to me"

"She didn't really" Meg tried to rationalise "She just didn't tell you about it to save you from getting hurt over something that really didn't matter"

"And you think that it really doesn't matter?" Raoul pressed "That HE doesn't matter?"

Raoul felt bad at putting pressure on poor Meg but he was sure that she was the only one who might know things about Christine's encounters with the Phantom. Maybe he really didn't want to know what had happened but still, he felt he had to know.

"Raoul, all I can say is this" Meg smiled and put her hand on his arm "Christine is marrying you tomorrow, she isn't marrying him"

"Yes" Raoul smiled "of course, you are right. I am just getting paranoid about nothing"

"You are" Meg laughed "You have a day to pull yourself together"

With that, she turned and started to walk away,

"Do you want me to give Christine a message at all?" Raoul called after her

"Oh yes" Meg stopped "If you could just tell her that I will be back later. She has promised me we are going to share some wine together. We have to have our last girly chat as single women"

"I will tell her" Raoul promised "If you like, I could get one of the maids to prepare one of the spare rooms for you to save you going home in the darkness"

"Oh thank you very much Raoul"

"Shall I get them to prepare one for your mother too?" Raoul offered

"Oh yes please" Meg smiled "That would be lovely, I'm sure she would enjoy spending time with Christine. She misses her now she no longer lives with us. Still, it's a good job Christine had you Raoul, there is very little room in my aunt's cottage"

"Anytime you want to stay here, please do" Raoul knew how much Christine loved Meg and her mother.

Raoul watched as Meg skipped playfully away. Every move that girl made seemed to resemble some kind of dance, she was forever performing. Christine had been like that when he had first seen her at the Opera Populaire. So full of energy and exuberance. Now, she seemed listless, as if nothing really made her passionate anymore. Grinning to himself, he vowed to change that on their wedding night.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Christine smiled as she opened her eyes and looked about her. She was back, back in the lair! Through the dark curtains over the swan bed, she could partly see the Phantom, playing the organ. The melody washed over her, and she could hear the Phantom's voice, quietly singing.

_He really does have a wonderful voice._

Through the curtains she could see the light of the candles dancing on the cavern walls and, as she surveyed the scene, she felt a great feeling of serenity, a feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Dragging her away from her feelings of peace, her mind went back to the day before, when she was supposed to marry Raoul. It had been a gloriously sunny day, birds were singing and everything looked just as Raoul had planned. Perfect. She had walked through the grounds, glancing at all her loved ones around her, stepped onto the altar to say the vows and instead of Raoul lifting her veil, it had been the Phantom. Without waiting for her to respond to him, he had just taken her hand and led her away. In front of everyone, with no-one trying to stop him, he took her away from the Chateau and back to his lair. She could not remember how they had travelled to the Opera Populaire but she just knew that this was where she had found herself.

_What had happened to Raoul?_

Christine wondered, he had not even tried to rescue her this time.

Suddenly, the Phantom's voice called to her,

"Christine, Christine"

Feeling strange, she could feel someone tugging at her arm but could see no-one.

"Christine, wake up my love"

Christine, opened her eyes to find Raoul looking down at her, his eyes full of concern. She was back in her bedchamber!

It had all been a dream!

"Oh Raoul!"

Feeling instantly guilty about her dream, she threw her arms around him.

"Christine, are you ok, I was getting worried. You never usually stay in bed this late"

"Oh just wedding jitters I think" Christine lied "I didn't get much sleep last night and I suspect tonight will be the same"

"Well I know you won't get much sleep tonight" Raoul smiled knowingly and sat down on the bed, near to Christine.

"What do you mean?" Christine frowned. Surely he wasn't suggesting that they make love tonight, before the wedding.

Seeing her expression, Raoul laughed,

"Oh not because of that!" he kissed her lightly on the lips and traced his kisses down her neck "although I must admit, I can barely stand the wait"

"Raoul stop" Blushing, Christine pushed him away

"I merely meant that I didn't think you would get much sleep tonight because Meg and Madame Giry are coming to spend the night here" Raoul laughed "I wouldn't want to make love to you before we are married. This way, it will be very special"

Wanting to avoid this discussion, Christine smiled and nodded

"I mean it" Raoul looked into her eyes sincerely "I would never do anything to dishonour or hurt you. All I want to do is love you, be with you and care for you"

"I know" Christine touched his face "That is why I am marrying you"

'_I do love him' _Christine thought to herself _'I just can't understand the confusion that is tormenting my mind, I just can't deal with it anymore'_ .

Dread filled Christine's mind. She was starting to wonder whether these confused thoughts would ever be exorcised from her mind. Would she ever be totally free of the Phantom and his music. She still heard it, when she was sleeping, when she was awake. She often found herself humming his music even when she hadn't even been aware that the Phantom was in her thoughts.

Seeing Christine's pained expression, Raoul realised that he should leave her alone. She had a lot to deal with in preparation for tomorrow.

"I will leave you" Raoul got up and looked back at her "You must have many things you want to think about today"

Without waiting for her answer, he left the room, leaving Christine to deal with her thoughts again.

Why, in the dream, had she been so comfortable and at peace in the Phantom's lair? Surely, even in a dream, she should have been thinking of Raoul. The dream had totally messed with her mind, she couldn't figure out why she had dreamt such a thing and why she had been so content to be back in the lair. After all, it was a place of darkness and despair, the place shouldn't bring happy thoughts to her mind.

But then there was HIM…….

Shaking her head, she slowly got out of bed. She must focus her mind on preparing herself for tomorrow. The Phantom and all things linked to the Phantom must remain firmly in the back of her mind. As Christine's eye caught sight of her wedding dress hanging on her wardrobe, she realised how hard that was going to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The three woman sat in Christine's bedroom as Madame Giry poured each of them a glass of wine. It was a wonderfully cosy setting, with Christine's log fire burning splendidly, casting a warm glow over the room. Each of them lay over various sheets and pillows that Raoul had instructed one of the maids to place in the bedroom for them. Of course, Madame Giry and Meg had their own rooms to sleep in but for the next few hours, they wanted to have a nice drink and to chat to Christine before she embarked on married life.

However, despite the comfortable ambience of the room, Christine felt a tugging feeling of unease.

"Christine" Madame Giry handed Christine a glass of wine and smiled "You were miles away! Thinking of the wedding?"

As if to reply, Christine started to sing, quietly to the tune of Angel of Music. As she sang, she looked almost as if she was in a trance.

"I often think of my angel

wishing that he would appear

Now as I sing I long for him

And wish he was here"

"Christine, you need to stop" Meg tugged at her arm "You are marrying Raoul tomorrow, how can you think of the Phantom now?"

Shaking herself from her hypnotic state, Christine apologised,

"You are right, I'm sorry. It's just really hard. I can't tell myself what to think and what not to think. My mind just won't allow me to forget"

Madame Giry shook her head solemnly

"I don't believe you will ever be able to forget my child"

"How can you be in love with one man and constantly think of another?" Meg questioned as she sipped at her wine

"It's not as simple as that" Madame Giry defended Christine "Erik has a way of getting into your soul"

"I had a dream" Christine whispered "It was so vivid and……so real"

As Christine explained her dream, the two women listened intently. Madame Giry watched Christine's expressions as she described the lair in her dream. She made it sound so wonderful, like a heavenly palace and not the dark, murky lair that it actually was. When Christine finally finished explaining the dream, Madame Giry lightly touched her shoulder,

"Christine, you don't need to fret about that" she comforted "It was just a dream of jumbled up thoughts"

Meg, who was already pouring her second glass of wine, also tried to reassure Christine,

"Yes, that's all it is. You are getting married tomorrow, I suppose your thoughts are bound to get a bit messed up"

"Of course"

Christine brightened up a little, after all, this was her last night as an unmarried woman, she should enjoy it.

Suddenly, there was a loud tap at the door. All three woman jumped, startled at the sound.

"I'm sorry for disturbing" Raoul's voice came from the other side of the door "May I come in?"

"You may" Christine laughed. It seemed so funny that Raoul was asking permission to wander into a room in his own Chateau.

"I just wanted to have a word with you all before you get ridiculously drunk" Raoul entered the room and planted a kiss on Christine's head.

"Oh really?" Meg giggled "I think you are just keeping an eye on us"

"I am" Raoul asserted. Smiling, he put his arm around Christine and glanced at Madame Giry

"Look after her, please don't let her drink too much. I want her to be totally in control of what she is doing tomorrow"

"Excuse me but I can look after myself" Christine turned to look at Raoul "I know not to drink too much. The way my stomach is churning, I don't think I could drink much anyway"

"I hope it isn't the thought of marrying me that churns your stomach" Raoul laughed uneasily "Because there is time to change your mind"

"Don't be silly" Christine reassured "Now, go and leave us girls alone. Everything will be fine."

"Ok" Raoul looked at Madame Giry and Meg "See you two lovely ladies tomorrow"

"Am very much looking forward to it" Madame Giry smiled "Just promise me you will look after her Raoul. I think of her as a daughter and I always will"

"I will look after her, don't worry about that" Raoul nodded solemnly. Turning to Christine, he whispered,

"Can I just have a quick word in the corridor?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" Christine left the room with Raoul and closed the door behind her.

When they were both in the corridor, Raoul suddenly caught Christine in a passionate embrace. He kissed her firmly on the lips, then stepped back.

"Wow, what was that for?" Breathlessly, Christine looked up at him

"I just wanted to remind you how I feel about you" Raoul explained as he took her hand in his "As if you didn't know already"

"You know, I feel the same" Christine sighed "and tomorrow, it will be done, we will be married"

"I know" Raoul giggled "Its incredible isn't it!"

He picked Christine up and swung her round happily. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he started to walk away, chuckling to himself.

"I will see you tomorrow. By the altar at 11am. Formal dress please"

"Yes sir" Christine laughed and walked back into her bedchamber.

"Everything alright?" Madame Giry enquired

"Fine, just fine" Christine confirmed as she sank back down onto the sheets. "I am feeling incredibly nervous though"

Before Christine had even finished speaking, Meg was filling her glass with wine,

"That is what you need" she passed the wine to Christine "You need to calm those nerves"

After several glasses of wine, many daft tales from their days at the Opera Populaire and much laughing, Madame Giry slowly got up.

"I must sleep" She yawned "Otherwise, I will be fast asleep in my bed when you are getting married and I wouldn't want to miss that for the world"

"No wait!" Meg drunkenly slowly got up and threw her arms around her mother

"You must see Christine's dress, its astonishing"

"Meg, she will see it tomorrow" Christine didn't really want to show it to Madame Giry until tomorrow for fear that she might have seen it in the Phantom's lair and recognise it.

"Oh Christine, I would love to see it!" Madame Giry exclaimed

Christine slowly walked to the wardrobe and carefully lifted the dress out, showing it to Madame Giry. As she gazed at the dress, Meg whined that she needed to see the dress on Christine to gain full appreciation of it.

Christine reluctantly went into her bathroom and put the dress on. When she re-emerged in her bedchamber, as she had suspected, Madame Giry's eyes filled with recognition

"But, that…"

"Yes" Christine confirmed "Erik created it!"

Realisation dawned on Meg, who put her hand over her mouth and gasped

"I'm so sorry Christine. I forgot about that, you might not have wanted anyone else to know"

"It doesn't matter" Christine sighed.

"You are beautiful!" a tear appeared in the corner of Madame Giry's eye "Christine, I am so proud of you!"

"So you don't think I am foolish to wear it?" Christine asked, full of hope. She was sure that anyone who knew the dress's maker would think she was mad to even consider wearing it.

"No, not at all" Madame Giry put her hands on Christine's shoulders and whispered "I'm sure that he will be very happy to think of you wearing it"

"I hope so" Christine could feel her eyes welling up now "I wish I hadn't hurt him so"

Catching Christine in an embrace, Madame Giry smiled, then wiped the tear from Christine's eye,

"You cannot help all that has occurred" she patted Christine softly on the back "Just look forward Christine, what has been, has been"

With that, she walked out of the room.

"She's right you know" Meg embraced Christine "We both care about you, we want you to be happy. To be happy you must not live in the past"

"But I miss him so much" Christine let the tears roll down her face "Meg, I have really enjoyed having you and your mother with me tonight but I am so sorry that I have not been good company"

"Anyone who had experienced what you have would be the same" Meg smiled "I just worry about you"

"I know that you couldn't possibly understand why my soul still cries out for the Phantom" Christine wiped the tears from her eyes "But we just had such a connection, like nothing I have ever experienced before. A soulful, powerful, emotional union. Losing him from my life is like losing the ability to talk. I feel lost"

"But you have Raoul!" Meg frowned "Can he not fill the Phantom's place in your life?"

"No, as much as I do love him, he can't" Christine sighed "Oh Meg! I feel so exhausted. This last year has been so……troubled. I don't know where to turn!"

Meg held Christine in her arms. She didn't know what else to do for she knew that the only one who could comfort her truly, was not there.

"I feel so wracked with guilt over Erik" Christine continued "He gave me everything he had, his music, his genius, …..his love"

"Do you want to go back….to the Phantom?" Meg stroked Christine's hair gently "Could you bring yourself to leave Raoul, and to live down there forever?"

"No" Christine admitted "I couldn't live that way, you know that"

"But you do love him?"

"I do" Christine nodded "I love Raoul too!"

"You must know who you want to be with" Meg suggested "Deep in your heart, you must know"

Christine sat on her bed and looked at Meg with new determination in her eyes.

"I will not hurt Raoul"

"You must do what is right for yourself" Meg sat next to her "Right or wrong, you must. I don't want to see Raoul hurt, but I also couldn't bear to see you unhappy"

"You will be in London anyway" Christine sighed "You will see nothing, happy or sad"

"I'm hoping you will stay in touch" Meg smiled "after all, its pretty much up to you. You are the one with a rich husband to fetch you to London"

"Yes I will be" Christine smiled.

"Things will seem so much better in time" Meg kissed Christine on the cheek and got up "You will see. It will all work out"

"Are you going to bed now?" Christine wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone

"Yes, I think I had too much wine" Meg giggled "I suddenly feel exhausted and a little queasy"

"Well then go" Christine laughed "You mustn't ruin my dress!"

Giggling, Meg walked down the corridor to her room and Christine smiled as she watched her. She was really going to miss her and Madame Giry when they left.

Sadness washed over Christine as she wondered what to do. No way could she lie down and sleep now, not with these endless thoughts in her head. Pulling a cloak out of her wardrobe, she quietly walked out of her room and unseen, made her way out of the Chateau.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Walking slowly to by the river, she glanced at the altar. Just as Raoul had told her, it was magnificent. She sank slowly down onto the altar, making sure her dress didn't get dirty and let her mind wander.

It suddenly occurred to her that at the same time as gaining a husband, she would be losing two life friends and also losing the Phantom, completely. Although she knew, he wasn't far away, she knew that once she said those vows, that would be it, she could not see the Phantom ever again.

_The Phantom._

Her mind went back to when she had first been into his cavern home, when he had sang "Music of the Night". She had been well and truly under his spell then, the sound of his voice had just melted away any defences she had possessed. He had a way of doing that, making her mind whirl so that she barely knew where she was.

_She could never see him again!_

As the thought truly dawned upon her, she buried her head in her hands and cried. The Phantom had given her everything and bit by bit she had simply thrown it back in his face. He had given her the power of song, and she had wasted it by refusing to sing. He had given her his love and she was marrying another man. Her heart ached for the pain she had caused him and in turn, had caused herself. She hadn't realised that leaving the Phantom alone in his lair that night would have caused her so much pain.

My god she missed him.

She sniffed, and looked around her. Complete solitude.

_This must be what its like for Erik!_

In her grief, she turned to song to console her and, to the tune of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, she sang out for the Phantom.

"Wishing I could touch your face again

Knowing of the beauty within

Others don't know, I wish you could show

The man underneath your skin

Wishing I could hear your song again

Knowing that I never will

I miss you so, I wish you could know

How much you mean to me

Time to lock away thoughts of all we shared

Hope you realise just how much I cared

Time to say goodbye

Time to say good…………"

Before she could finish the last word, she dissolved into a puddle of tears. She rocked back and forth as she cradled her head in her arms, fearing that the tears would never end.

"I am touched" a voice came out of the darkness "that I should enter your mind tonight"

Christine jumped up and stepped back, instantly aware of the owner of that voice. It was a voice that had resounded in her mind both night and day. A voice that she thought she would never hear again. She was torn between the need to be near him and the need to run away.

"Why so silent?" the Phantom whispered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Angel!" breathlessly, Christine tried to order her body to move, to run, to do anything but her body wasn't listening.

She slowly moved forward, desperately trying to urge her body to move in the opposite direction.

_Wildly my mind beats against you_

_Yet my soul obeys_

Just like he had done all those months ago, the Phantom slowly outstretched his hand, his gaze remaining firmly fixed to hers.

Christine took a deep breath and, despite the million reasons why she shouldn't, she took his hand and let him guide her out of the gardens and into the Country lane.

The air was warm and Christine was aware of her temperature rising rapidly. Still under the Phantom's power, she slowly let go of his hand and cast off her cloak and let it drop to the floor.

The Phantom watched as she let the cloak glide over her body and drop to the floor. She looked so beautiful in the wedding dress he had created for her, he only wished that she had been wearing it for the purpose he had intended. Breaking the spell he bent down, picked up the cloak and threw it over his arm.

"You may need it" he explained and started to walk on again "You know how cold it can be beneath the Opera Populaire"

"I can't" gasped Christine "I can't go back there"

"Then don't" the Phantom hissed "Stay here, marry him and live your life constantly wondering about what might have been had you followed your heart"

"My heart is no help in this" Christine sighed "And I can't follow my mind because it is being tugged in all directions"

"Then follow me" the Phantom commanded, taking her hand.

"But, I'm getting married tomorrow" Christine allowed him to lead her down the lane anyway "I can't just leave"

"And yet your own body is telling you to" the Phantom observed

"Can you promise to fetch me back early in the morning?" Christine pleaded "Please, I need to be here!"

"That I will not promise" The Phantom whispered as he moved towards her. He ran his gloved hand over her face and watched as she closed her eyes

"But I do promise to let you go" he breathed right next to her ear "if you should want to leave"

Christine inhaled the night air as she felt him breathe. The silence of the night seemed very calming and she felt she could stand here for hours, against the Phantom. Quickly, he moved in front of her and took her hand.

"Come, we have much to do"

They turned around a corner wall that surrounded Raoul's Chateau and Christine could now make out the silhouette of a horse.

When they reached the horse, the Phantom, carefully lifted Christine onto it and then mounted it himself. As they moved away, Christine grasped onto the Phantom tightly and lay her head against his back.

"_Dear god, what am I doing?"_ she scolded herself _"How many times must I lose control of my own mind like this and be incapable of doing the right thing!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

The journey to the Opera Populaire continued in silence. As Christine clung onto the Phantom, she was amazed that she found herself inhaling his cloak so she could appreciate his scent. She nuzzled against him, enjoying the closeness and gently closed her eyes.

When they eventually came to a stop, the Phantom dismounted the horse and held out his arms to help her. She allowed him to lift her and place her on the ground. They walked around to the back of the Opera Populaire and led the horse through the remains of a large stable door. Once he had secured the horse, he turned to Christine.

"You have been thinking of me" It was more of a Statement than a question

Slowly, Christine nodded

"Oh Christine!" he murmured as he took her face in his hands "I haven't stopped thinking of you. You torture my every waking moment and then when I sleep, my dreams taunt me with what could have been, had you only let me love you"

"I torture you!" Christine pushed him away and stepped back "Have you any idea what you have put me through? If you truly loved me, you would have not fetched me back here"

"Its because I love you that I have brought you here" The Phantom frowned "I have no intention of keeping you here, Christine. I know that you couldn't bring yourself to live with me. I have long ceased to hope for that"

"That is how it should be" Christine nodded through her tears "I am marrying Raoul!"

"So you keep telling me" the Phantom scoffed "And yet here you are, with me"

"I have missed you so much it hurts right here" Christine confessed and touched her chest "Without you, I am useless and yet, I don't know what to do"

"I cannot help you with that" the Phantom sighed, "Only you know what you truly want"

"I wish I did!" Christine was starting to pace "But I don't"

"Come Christine, lets talk more down below" He again took her hand and led her through the back door "We might be heard here"

As Christine surveyed the remains of the backstage area of the Opera Populaire, she let a moan escape her. The sight was such a sad one.

"Whats the matter?" the Phantom looked deep into her eyes

"Its just, this place" She walked forward, pushed the remains of the curtains aside and stepped onto the front of the stage "my dreams, they were all realised right here Erik"

"I know" He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her "Mine too, as our dreams were one! I only wanted good things for you Christine"

Christine looked down at the burnt remains of the orchestra pit and moved out of his arms.

"Why did you fetch me here?"

"Why did you allow me to fetch you? Why do you think of me? Why were you in tears in your garden?" The Phantom circled her "Why do I love you? Why don't you love me, why do we do anything Christine?"

"I don't know anymore" Christine sighed "Will we ever be free of each other?"

"You talk to me of being free? I don't know the meaning of the word" the Phantom swiftly walked to the side of the stage "Are you coming down with me?"

Christine followed him and was dismayed that he walked ahead of her.

"Erik" she whispered softly "Please, take my hand, lead me"

"Christine, I want to make sure that you know that I am not _leading _you anywhere" he explained "You are coming with me in accordance with your own mind. You are not under my power anymore"

"Even when you are nowhere near me, I am always under your power" she corrected him "Powerless to stop you from dominating my mind"

"If you were under my power you would not be marrying Raoul" The Phantom hurriedly walked on

"Please Angel" Christine cried "Lead me, like you did before, I want you to"

Biting his lip nervously, the Phantom took her hand and slowly led her towards the misty lake.

When they reached the boat, Christine, with no hesitation got straight into it and looked back at the Phantom who was standing, puzzled in front of the boat.

"You confuse me Christine" he got into the boat and starting rowing "You constantly remind me that you are marrying Raoul and yet you seem so eager to be with me"

"We have unfinished business" Christine looked away "maybe after tonight, I can walk down that aisle tomorrow free of guilt and ……. Free of you"

Cursing under his breath, he carried on rowing and when the finally got to his lair, he helped Christine out of the boat, being careful to prevent her dress from getting wet.

"Why are you wearing this now?" he asked

"Madame Giry wanted to see it on me" she explained "She said I look beautiful Erik"

"You do" he sighed and ripped two large curtains away from the mirrors that surrounded his lair and placed them on the floor "she was right about that"

As they both sat down on the curtains, he couldn't take his eyes off Christine, she really did look like an angel.

"He really doesn't realise what a lucky boy he is"

"Lucky? To be marrying a girl who constantly has another man on her mind?" mumbled Christine "He doesn't deserve any of this"

"Damn right!" The Phantom rasped "He does not deserve you!"

"He loves me Erik" Christine uttered weakly "He truly does and I love him. I…."

"He couldn't possibly love you the way I do" the Phantom's voice softened as he reached out and tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes "He can't feel the kind of love that I feel. The kind of love that tears you apart inside, that just won't let go. The pain that I feel, he can't feel any of that"

He released her chin and looked away so as not to show Christine the tears that were welling in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to influence her mind with his emotion.

"Oh Erik" Christine touched his face and turned his head so he was facing her again "no more tears, we should have no more to shed"

"I have plenty stored up" the Phantom replied sadly "For years I have lived down here in a state of nothingness. With nothing to please me, nothing to amuse me and nothing to hurt me. Then, I realise how life could be, the warmth of your touch, the feel of your skin, the taste of your lips. Now, I know what I am missing Christine and I cannot bear to think of you sharing your love with someone else"

"Please Erik" she moved nearer to him and held him close in her arms "Don't torture yourself with these thoughts"

"Don't" he pulled away "Don't make this any harder than it already is"

"We have one last night together, please lets make it a happy one" Christine pleaded "Anything you want of me, just ask and if I possibly can, I will do what you ask"

The Phantom turned away, deep in thought.

"Please Erik" Christine ran her soft fingers over his face "For once, I want to make you happy. All I ever seem to do is make you miserable"

"On the contrary Christine" the Phantom let a slight smile form on his lips "You used to make me deliriously happy whenever you starting singing. When you sang, my angel, my soul was in heaven and I could forget everything about the ugliness of my life"

"Y…You want me to sing?" Christine shook her head "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea"

Christine was aware of the effect that her singing had on the Phantom and was worried that once he heard her voice again, he would not be able to let her go.

"Please Christine, indulge me one last time" the Phantom wiped tears from his eyes "for me"

"And you still promise to let me go?" Christine folded her arms, afraid of his reply

"I promise" the Phantom nodded solemnly "You can trust me Christine. I have no intention of making you stay"

Reassured, Christine agreed to sing for him one last time.

A lump formed in her throat as she realised that this truly would be the last time she would sing for her angel. After all those years of secret tuition and loving guidance, she would be truly alone.

_Raoul, you will have Raoul! _She reminded herself

The Phantom handed her some sheets of music and sighed.

"I composed this not long before I created Don Juan" he walked to the organ and placed the music on the stand and turned to look at Christine. "It is a song called Learn to be Lonely, it would give me great pleasure if you would sing it for me. I had created it for your voice"

"It looks wonderful" Christine smiled "You really are a musical genius, if only more people could hear your music"

"Just you" the Phantom turned to the organ and ran his fingers along the keys "You are the only one I want to hear it. You are the only one who matters"

As Christine quietly sang the song, occasionally the Phantom would comment or ask her to increase the volume so he could enjoy her voice more.

"Sing for me angel, one last time, for me"

Christine gradually let herself get lost in the Phantom's music, and closed her eyes as she sang. It was a beautiful song, detailing the Phantom's loneliness. The lyrics broke her heart but she was overjoyed to be singing again. She tilted her head back and spread her arms as she sang, letting the Phantom's music wash over her.

The Phantom occasionally glanced at the mirror near his organ and could see Christine and how she was letting her soul completely get immersed by his music. It gave him unmeasurable pleasure to see how much she was enjoying singing and how beautiful her voice was. He could see that the lyrics affected her but that she was just overjoyed to be singing for him again.

If only it could be like this forever, he thought to himself, his heart slowly starting to fall apart all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

For a couple of hours, they both lost themselves in music and performed many arias and different operas together. When Christine finally stopped singing, breathless, she laughed

"Erik, that was amazing. I haven't felt so happy in…………."

"Enough" the Phantom got up and turned to Christine "You must sleep, you must be very tired"

"Not at all" Christine practically squealed with excitement "I have never felt so alive"

"This is why you must sleep. You have much thinking to do"

"Why?" Christine frowned

"Has it not occurred to you that you are at your happiest when you are singing?" the Phantom pointed out "If you still intend to marry Raoul then you will lose that happiness"

"I don't feel a longing to sing when I am there" Christine sighed "But with you, it's just a constant need"

"Your closest friends are moving to England" the Phantom paced near Christine "They are pursuing their dreams, why can't you?"

"Its not possible, I am going to be married tomorrow, Raoul doesn't want to leave Paris" Christine looked away "I must stay with my husband"

"He is not your husband yet" the Phantom snarled "You still have a choice"

"Erik, I do love you" Christine looked up at him "But…."

"How you feel for me is irrelevant! It doesn't matter anymore" The Phantom flung her away from him and continued to pace "It is your future I worry for, when you realise the talent you have wasted and for what? To please HIM?"

"Please, don't be this way!" Christine begged "Try and be happy for me"

"I cannot be happy knowing that you are throwing your life away" the Phantom's voice softened "I need to know that you will be happy and I can't see how he can ensure that"

"Erik, I…" Christine didn't know what to say. He was right. "I can't hurt Raoul, I have already caused so much hurt"

She slowly walked up the Phantom and wrapped her arms around him. Closing her eyes, she held him tightly and smiled as she felt his arms encircle her body.

"Why?" she muttered against his chest "Why does this feel so good?"

"Maybe because of the power of my love for you" the Phantom let himself enjoy holding her. He knew he shouldn't but she did seem to be enjoying it too.

"It is my love for you that is urging you to go to England" the Phantom pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes "It will hurt me so much to know that you are so far away from me but London is where your dreams lie. You should go Christine!"

"I can't hurt Raoul!" she spoke out loud, Like a mantra, those words were being constantly repeated in her head.

"Think of yourself" the Phantom urged "Be selfish for once in your life and give in to what you really want to do"

Responding to his words, Christine drew herself closer to the Phantom and slowly kissed him.

"Christine, I.." The Phantom tried to move away but she pulled him closer

"Sssh" she passionately carried on kissing him, coaxing him into kissing her back.

For a while, he seemed to be trying to resist but finally, she felt his tongue plunder her mouth, as if exploring every hidden part of it. She smiled as she grew aware of his arms tightening around her.

"Oh Christine!" he murmured breathlessly "My angel, my love!"

My god, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This moment, this kiss, made up for all the loneliness and all the pain of his sorrowful life.

He let his hands roam over her back, savouring every touch and felt her hands move to his face.

Slowly, she started to remove his mask but quickly, he stopped her and turned away. He didn't want this moment ruined by his despicable grotesque features.

"No Christine, I couldn't bear for you to look again!"

He could still feel her lips against his, could feel her tongue moving against his. The thought was driving him crazy.

"Please, let me look into your eyes, touch your face and kiss you" Christine smiled lovingly at him "I need to Erik, please don't deny me this"

Put like that, he found it hard to refuse. As she approached him with a look of pure hunger in her eyes, he frowned and caught her arms in his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" the Phantom pleaded with her "Knowing that you are going to leave me tomorrow and marry someone else"

"I don't know what the future holds" Christine licked her lips seductively "But I know that I need to kiss you Erik"

"Why so wanton?" The Phantom moved away "I am trying so hard to understand but I just can't. If you don't love me then…."

"I do for pity's sake!" Christine frantically started gesturing wildly with her hands "I am here because I love you, I sing for you because I love you and I am going to kiss you because …………..I love you"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"If you love me then don't marry him" the Phantom touched her face and gently kissed her "But it will make no difference to us"

"What do you mean?" Christine frowned

"I wouldn't let you stay here with me" he sighed "I love you, I couldn't possibly allow you to spend your life rotting away with me down here. You are an angel, you belong up there with people, with sunlight, not here in hell"

Slowly, Christine began to realise he was right. How could she bring herself to live down here forever. She loved the outdoors, loved the daylight and loved being free. But to leave Erik and go to London? She wasn't sure if she could do that.

"Oh Erik" She sank back down and sat on the curtains "What am I to do?"

"Go to London" he smiled but she could see sadness in his eyes "Please, if you love me then fulfil your life. Let the world hear what an exquisite voice you have"

"You want me to leave you?" Christine despaired. She knew that she couldn't live in the lair forever but thinking that he didn't even want her to hurt her so badly.

"Of course I don't" The Phantom sat down with her and put his arm around her "But I want your happiness more than I want my own. I don't want you to marry Raoul that's for sure"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hair.

"I don't want you to be with him but I don't want you to stay here either" he inhaled the scent of her beautiful hair "I love you so much, I am setting you free"

"What about what I want?" Christine said indignantly "What if I want to stay here?"

"You don't" The Phantom could feel his heart breaking "I know you too well Christine"

"Again, my mind is a whirl!" Christine put her hands on her head, frustrated "How can I leave Raoul with all our wedding guests tomorrow? I can't just jilt him and walk away. You must realise, he doesn't deserve that. All he has ever done is love me"

"My concern is not for him" the Phantom huffed "he would get over it"

"I love him too much, I can't put him through it!"

"Your love isn't real Christine!" the Phantom ran his hands over her face and through her hair "You want to know what real love is?"

He kissed her passionately and she proved to be more than willing to kiss him back. Without asking his permission, she peeled off his mask and stepped back to look at him.

"Christine, why must you…."

"Because I want to see the face I am kissing" Christine smiled and run her hand over the deformed part of his face "Let me love your face as much as I love you"

She ran light kisses over his deformity and traced them down his neck.

"See, your face poses no horror to me" Christine whispered lovingly "I could look upon it and smile, kiss it and smile"

As if to prove her words, she kissed him again. Softly, letting her lips move with his and letting the heavenly feeling consume her.

Feeling as if he was starting to lose control, the Phantom stepped back.

"We must stop" he shook his head.

Reluctantly Christine nodded. If they had carried on, she had no idea what it would lead to and she couldn't betray Raoul like that.

"I need to sleep now"

"Of course you do" the Phantom smiled "You have a lot to think about"

He took her in his arms and embraced her. Lightly kissing her head, he then looked into her eyes.

"Whatever decision you make….." his voice was serious "do not include me in it for it just can't be. If you decide against marrying Raoul, and I most deeply hope you do, then you should go to London and make a new start"

"But Erik, I…"

"No you must listen to me" the Phantom held her tightly "I love you too much to confine you to here and I want your career and your life to excel"

Numbly, Christine nodded. The choice was not going to be easy. A life of luxury in Paris with Raoul, who loved her very much, or a new start and chance to sing again in London.

Suddenly, she stopped caring for the decision she was going to have to make. Only one thing mattered at the moment.

"Erik, please just grant me one more wish before I have to leave you tomorrow"

Hearing those words tore the Phantom apart. He would miss her so much, knowing her would never see her again. It was too much.

"Anything you want" the Phantom forced a smile

"I want you to sleep with me tonight"

"Christine, can you not see how inappropriate that would be?" the Phantom frowned

"I just mean to hold me, and for me to hold you" Christine quickly added "I need to feel you next to me tonight. We have just one more night together, I need to know you are there the whole time"

Sighing, the Phantom turned away to think. It sounded wonderful but how could he let her leave him after she had spent a night in his arms. Especially if she decided to marry Raoul, how would he deal with that.

"That is the one thing I cannot do" he spoke determinedly and turned to face her "I promised to let you leave and I'm not sure if I could do that after spending a night holding you"

"You will because you love me" Christine placed her hands on his face and started to run her fingers over the deformed side again.

"Just for tonight, let me hold you and think that everything is alright" she begged

The Phantom could feel his defences crumbling as she touched his face.

"Alright" he nodded "But please tell me if I hold you too tight or too close"

"I don't think you could get close enough to be too close" Christine laughed and took his hand.

Walking towards the swan bed, she felt so happy at the thought of holding him all night.

Christine, slowly got into the bed and pulled the covers up over her, sleeping in this dress was going to be uncomfortable but she had to keep clothing between their bodies, otherwise she felt sure that they would give in to their passion. She watched, transfixed, as the Phantom started to remove his cloak, then start to unbutton his shirt. She raised her eyes to his face and noticed him start to blush.

"Please don't stare" he grimaced "I have not undressed in front of a woman before and I certainly haven't held you against my bare skin before"

Leaving his trousers on, he slipped into bed beside Christine and looked into her eyes.

"This feels right" she whispered

"I know" there was a trace of sadness in his voice again.

Hating to hear the sadness, Christine kissed him again and he drew her closer.

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

Those words swam around in Christine's mind as she slowly kissed the Phantom. She felt like she was indeed being intoxicated and it was a heavenly feeling.

She suddenly stopped kissing him. It was wrong to provoke a man like this, also she had a feeling that kissing him any longer would make her lose control too.

The Phantom wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer to him. She lay her head on his chest and stayed silent, listening to the sound of his heart beating and thinking what a glorious sound it was.

"I love you Christine" the Phantom's voice cracked with emotion as he kissed her hair

"I love you too" Christine snuggled up closer again and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

As Christine slept in his arms, the Phantom smiled to himself. This was a night he would hold in his heart forever, regardless of what she decided. He would always have this to cling to.

And she had kissed his face!

With no mask!

His heart ached with admiration for how a beautiful woman like Christine could do that. Trying not to think about tomorrow and what the morning held, he fell into a restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

The Phantom woke only a few hours after falling asleep. He had been aware of something tugging at his mind, something he simply couldn't shake off.

As he, started to leave the bed, he looked back at Christine, her mass of black curls strewn across his bed. His heart ached for how beautiful she was, his angel, his Christine.

_Except she wasn't his._

She could never be his. Whatever her decision was.

He got out of the bed and started to put on his shirt, watching Christine as he dressed.

"_You have to be strong" _he told himself in his head _"for her sake, you have to let her go"_

He knew that. Of course he had to let her go, despite how much his soul would yearn for her. He could not let his feelings cloud her future. She had so much to do with her life and he simply refused to hold her back.

_Unlike Raoul._

The Phantom cursed under his breath as that man entered his mind. He couldn't understand how Raoul could be so selfish, did he really love Paris more than Christine? If that was the case, then he didn't deserve her at all. The Phantom's every waking moment would have been designed to ensure her happiness if she had chosen him all those months ago.

The Phantom glanced at his clock, a wonderful three piece gilt metal and verdi antico marble clock garniture. It contained the figure of a maiden carrying a milk jug and two candelabra either side in an art noveax style. He had stolen this from the Opera House as he had very much been taken in by its beauty. Thankfully, no one above had seemed to notice its disappearance.

"They seem to take beauty for granted up there" the Phantom sighed and closed the curtain over the bed "they have no idea what an angel they amongst them with Christine"

It was 8am and he knew that he would soon have to wake Christine, she needed to make her decision, and if it was what she wanted, she would have to take his horse and ride back to Raoul's Chateau in time for her wedding. There was no way he could bring himself to take her back there.

Angrily, he walked over to the lake and started to rinse his face in it. As he caught his reflection, he caught his breath and remembered that she had removed his mask. He looked around his cavern and located where she had left it, next to the burnt out remains of his opera figurines. He quickly put it back on and sighed.

Today was the day, the day he would lose her forever and there would be no going back.

"The point of no return" he muttered.

"Erik" Christine was pushing the curtains aside and walking towards him "Why did you leave me?"

"Its 8am, you need to think" he turned to face her

"Must I think alone?" Christine touched the unmasked side of his face "and why must you wear that mask around me. Have I not proved that I can gaze upon your face without fear, with love?"

"Please Christine" The Phantom pleaded "You must use this time to think of what you are going to do and I cannot influence you. You know what I want you to do but the choice must be yours. If you love Raoul…"

"I do" Christine reluctantly nodded "But its not the same Erik. I want to be with you. I cannot live without you"

"You must" the Phantom looked into her eyes solemnly "You have to Christine. As much as I love you, I am going to have to watch you walk out of my life again and for me, you have to be strong"

"I am torn between so many things. I really don't want to hurt Raoul but I really want to sing again. I just………." Christine wrapped her arms around the Phantom and wept into his chest "…I don't want to leave you Erik"

The Phantom shook his head and moved away.

"This is not helping you at all" he started to walk away "I am going for a walk further into the cavern. Please do not follow. This is your time to think"

"Erik please!" Christine begged "Don't leave me"

"Enough!"

The Phantom carried on walking away, leaving Christine alone with thoughts she didn't want to have to think. Decisions she really didn't want to make.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Raoul smiled as sunlight pierced through the curtains and onto his face.

The day had finally arrived, his wedding day. Today, she would be his, no more darkness and no more thoughts of the Phantom. He was confident now that once they were married, they would be able to put the past completely behind them and move on with their lives. He also had a little surprise for her.

That would wait though, he just wanted today to go smoothly and then he could discuss everything with her tonight.

Putting a loose shirt on over some dark trousers, he made his way to the kitchen where Madame Giry and Meg were already being served with breakfast and tea.

"Good morning" he smiled at them "I hope Christine won't walk in, we cannot see each other until the wedding"

"I don't think she will be up yet" Meg giggled "We drank quite a lot of wine last night. I will wake her soon though"

"Oh I hope she is well" Raoul frowned "I did ask you to look after her"

"She will be fine" Madame Giry reassured "Don't worry"

"Was she in good spirits last night?" Raoul poured some tea "She has been a bit distant lately and I think we all know why"

"Well she…" Meg started to respond, about to reveal how she had been happy but had still been talking of her dreams.

"She was fine" Madame Giry interrupted, eager to put his mind at ease "In very good spirits"

"Fantastic" Raoul drank his tea and smiled a broad smile "I really will make her happy you know"

When they failed to respond, he asserted again

"Happier than he could ever make her. I really will"

"I know" Madame Giry smiled and nodded "I know you will"

"Three hours to go" Raoul excitedly sipped his tea

"You should get ready soon" Meg suggested "Just in case she does wander down here"

"I don't want to get ready too soon" Raoul drank the last bit of his tea and set the cup down "If I do, I will be pacing around just trying to will the hours to pass"

"In that case, I will go and see if she is ok. If you could bring her a cup of tea upstairs, I am sure she would be grateful" Madame Giry spoke to Meg, then rose up and moved towards the door "I will make sure she doesn't come down"

"Thank you Madame Giry" Raoul beamed at her "for everything, you have been so much help to us, and to me in the past"

"It was only what anyone else would have done in the circumstances"

Madame Giry knew that he spoke of that night when she had revealed the entrance to the Phantom's lair. Since then, she had been racked with guilt. Had she done the right thing in betraying the Phantom so that Raoul could rescue his love?

As she climbed up the stairs, her mind was again tormenting her with guilt.

"_I couldn't have just left her down there with him"_ she reassured herself _"I had to let Raoul find her, I had to"_

Of course, her judgement was hindered by the fact that the Opera Populaire was burning down and, she too had been worrying about Christine's and Erik's safety. She had led Raoul to the lair's entrance in the spur of the moment but surely it had been the right thing to do.

"Its in the past" she told herself as she tapped on Christine's door "Today is all that matters"

"Christine, may I come in?" she called.

Silence.

Smiling, Madame Giry realised that the wine must have taken its toll on her and knocked louder.

"Christine?"

Still silence.

"Oh no" Madame Giry left her hand resting on the door as she wondered where Christine had gone. She was just praying in her mind that Christine had not gone back to the Opera Populaire.

No, Christine wouldn't do that, not the night before her wedding. She must have taken a walk around the grounds or something.

Madame Giry watched as Meg approached her with tea and stammered

"I-I'm afraid she has taken bad" she lied "She needs further rest before she starts to get ready"

"But she didn't drink as much as us" Meg frowned

"People handle their drink in different ways" Madame Giry took the tea off Meg "You go and make sure that our dresses are on the bed, so we can get ready and I will look after Christine"

Meg knew that her mother was hiding something but she knew better than to question her so she walked away. What on earth could possibly be wrong?

Relieved that Meg had not questioned her further, Madame Giry took the tea into the room and looked around for any indication as to where Christine had gone. No note, nothing. Very unlike Christine.

She looked in the wardrobe to see if everything was there. Her wedding dress was missing! Where could she have possibly gone in her wedding dress?

She slipped out through the door of the Chateau and frantically looked around the grounds for Christine.

"Oh where could she be?" she walked to by the altar and ran her hands over it. She found it hard to believe that Christine had wandered, now of all times.

"I knew it" Meg appeared behind her "She has gone hasn't she!"

"I don't know" Madame Giry sighed "I cannot find her"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Meg accused "We could have both looked for her"

Without waiting for her mother's response, Meg quickly scanned the gardens and turned to her mother,

"You don't think she is with him do you?"

Madame Giry reluctantly nodded and sighed

"I can't think of anywhere else she would go"

"And she was speaking of him last night" Meg shook her head "Why can't she leave him in the past mother and allow Raoul to make her happy?"

"We can't speculate of her feelings now?" Madame Giry "We have to decide what to do"

"We must tell Raoul" Meg started to walk towards the Chateau

"No!" Madame Giry grabbed her arm and pulled her back "No sense in worrying him unduly. She may return yet, she has just over two hours. If she is with him, she will be safe"

"We can't not tell him!" Exasperated Meg glared at her mother "Why must you always defend that monster?"

"He is no monster" Madame Giry slapped Meg on the face "Until you can begin to understand him, you cannot pass judgement"

Meg stood with her hand on her face where her mother had slapped her, frozen. Turning slightly, she began to weep.

"Oh I am sorry" Madame Giry instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter "I just find it hard to hear people talk of him that way. He really does have such a good heart, he just doesn't act like you and I because he has led a totally different kind of life"

"There you again" Meg said indignantly "You are always trying to defend what he is and what he's done"

When Madame Giry's only response was to turn away, Meg stammered in disbelief

"Oh god….a..are you in love with him?"

"Meg child!" Madame Giry tutted in disgrace

"Well, are you?"

"My love for Erik is pretty much like Christine's love for Raoul." Madame Giry sighed "A love based on pity and the past"

"What do you mean?" Meg frowned

"I can see it in her eyes, ever since we left the Opera Populaire. I just never wanted to say anything" Madame Giry continued "She is very fond of Raoul, just as I am of Erik, but that's it. I don't see any real love or….…..any real passion there"

Meg shook her head and let this information sink in

"So you don't think she loves Raoul?"

"Not in the way she should, no" Madame Giry confirmed sombrely

"Poor Raoul!" Meg exclaimed "Why would Christine say she was going to marry him if she didn't truly love him"

"After all they went through together with Erik, I suppose she thought she did" Madame Giry spoke sadly "She cared for him enough to save him from Erik and after that, I guess she hasn't had much time to think of what she truly wants"

"So you really think she has gone to him?"

Meg couldn't believe that. She knew that Christine wasn't selfish and that, even if she did love the Phantom, she would come back to make sure Raoul was alright.

"Don't you think she will come back?"

"We will leave it another hour" Madame Giry sighed "If she has not returned, we will tell Raoul and he will do whatever he feels he has to do"

"Yes, you are right" Meg nodded. "She wouldn't just leave Raoul, she must be intending to come back"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

The Phantom didn't wander far. He just felt that he needed to give her some space to think about her future. Slowly, he slumped onto a flat surface of rock and gazed at the lake.

Well, the last thing he wanted to do was think of _his _future, as that looked just as bleak as his past.

"_At least I had that one night" _he whispered to himself _"One night to taste heaven, that was worth living for at least"_

His life had hardly been filled with moments worth living for. In fact, before Christine had touched his soul, there hadn't been one week that had gone by without him wanting to end it all. This was no life! Even he knew that. Of course, he could not subject Christine to this!

He realised that giving Christine time alone to think was probably going to be something he would regret. She was too kind, too good to contemplate leaving Raoul on their wedding day. Yes, she was full of compassion and love for the Phantom last night but, when left to her thoughts, her loving and sympathetic nature would not allow her to hurt Raoul.

He knew she would end up marrying Raoul, he just knew it, and he would have to do all he could to stop himself thinking of that. It destroyed him to so much as think of her sharing a bed with Raoul, let alone touching and caressing him the way she had done with him last night.

Why, oh why had he told her so forcefully that in no circumstances could she remain in his lair with him. What if she wanted to?

"_Don't be ludicrous!"_ he scoffed in his head _"She needs to embrace light and light needs to embrace her"_

"She can never be mine" the Phantom muttered, choking back yet more tears that threatened to fall.

'Soon,' he thought, 'she will be gone from here and I will be left alone in my grief, alone to end my days here. No more will I touch her face or admire her beauty and never will I hear that voice again'

As sadness consumed his soul yet again, he half sang and half cried to the tune of "Learn to be Lonely"

"_Return to Loneliness_

_Giving up on happiness_

_I was born to love you_

_Just as I was born to free you_

_You filled my world with love_

_Like an angel from above._

_I grant you freedom_

_It is all that I can give you_

_You must go, out in the world_

_Let them all adore you_

_On you, their love bestowed_

_Everywhere you go_

_I'll pray for sweet release_

_Longing to be in peace_

_Life lived without you_

_Isn't a life, that I can abide too long"_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Christine sat alone in the Phantom's lair, looking around her at the bleakness of it. What seemed like a lifetime of memories screamed out from every wall. Glancing at the magnificent organ, she could remember vividly when she had removed the Phantom's mask for the first time when he had been sitting there and how he had reacted so harshly. She looked over at the iron gates where the rope still hung, the rope he had threatened to kill Raoul with.

Christine shuddered at the memory.

_Would he really have gone through with that?_

She looked down at her wedding dress and a sob escaped her.

"Oh Raoul!"

She wondered if Raoul had even noticed that she had gone yet, he would be so caught up in preparing things for the wedding. Their wedding.

"Please forgive me" she whispered, hoping Raoul would somehow realise how sorry she was to have done this to him.

_If you leave soon, you could still make it in time for your wedding._

At the thought, Christine got up and brushed her dress down. As she turned around, the swan bed caught her eye and her mind was instantly taken back to last night.

"Oh….last night" she muttered to herself and closed her eyes, lost in thought.

She could remember the sensation of Erik's arms wrapped around her and how tightly he had held her. In that embrace she could feel all the love he had kept inside all these years and a tear had come to her eye at the emotion of it all. She had felt how much he had needed her in that embrace and she had caressed him with an equal need.

How could she make this decision? How?

In her mind, she started to make up mental lists of the attributes of each of the men.

Raoul

1. Totally and utterly in love with her

2. Could give her anything she ever wished for

3. Wanted to make her happy

4. Charming

5. Good looking

Bored at the thought of how perfect Raoul seemed to be for her, she turned her mind to the Phantom

Phantom

1. Totally and utterly in love with her

2. Wanted to give her anything she wished for but couldn't

3. Wanted to make her happy so much that he was willing to let her go

4. A shared love of music

As she thought of reason number five, her heart ached for this was the most important reason of all.

5. She loved him

Tugged in all directions, she sank back down and continued to weep.

How could she do this to Raoul?

She had gone through all her life, not so much as hurting so much as a fly then suddenly, in the space of a few months, she had broken Erik's heart and crushed his hopes and now it looked as if she was about to do the same to Raoul.

She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to go through more pain and heartache.

How could she look into Raoul's eyes and tear his world apart?

How could she look into Erik's eyes and tell him she was marrying Raoul?

She no longer had the option of staying with Erik, he had made that quite clear and she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life down here in this cavern anyway. How could she live life, devoid of sunlight and the people she loved. He had told her he didn't want her to do that, he wanted her to go to London and continue her singing career. She had missed singing with a passion and she would get to remain with Meg and Madame Giry.

Considering her options, she tried to imagine what life would be like with Raoul. She would be Countess Christine De Chagny and would have everything her heart desired. She would be able to buy every musical instrument imaginable and would be able to afford lessons in each of the instruments. She could hire a private dance teacher and perfect any move imaginable, she would excel in everything artistic.

She and Raoul could go out dining and dancing any evening they liked, they could travel anywhere at any time they wished.

To sum it up, her life would be like living every young woman's dream.

_But then not every young woman had been seduced and loved by the Phantom. _

If she married Raoul, she knew that their marriage would be clouded by constant thoughts of the Phantom and that he would never leave her mind. He would tear their marriage apart by constantly singing to her in her mind and by always being there in her dreams. Even if Raoul whisked her away to London and they were far away overseas, the Phantom would still reach her, she would never be free of him,

"I can't deal with this anymore!" Christine wiped her tears away and angrily got up for one last showdown with the Phantom of the Opera.

The weakness that had consumed her soul and body for the last few months of her life evaporated into the murky atmosphere of the cavern and she suddenly discovered a new found strength to finally finish what she had started.

"This is it" she walked determinedly in the direction of where the Phantom had gone "the Point of no Return"


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

For an hour, Meg & Madame Giry had stayed in Christine's room praying she would return and Raoul would not need to know of where she had been.

"Mother!" Meg nudged her mother out of a deep thought "There is only an hour until the wedding and she is still not here, we need to tell him"

Madame Giry reluctantly nodded

"Yes, you are right. We cannot keep this secret anymore"

"Do we tell him where she is?" Meg got up off Christine's bed and looked out of the window

"How can we? We don't know for sure"

"I do" Meg turned back to look at our mother "And so do you. If what you say about Christine not really loving Raoul is true, she will be with the Phantom for sure"

"What I say or think doesn't matter" Madame Giry walked over to Meg and hugged her "We need to think of Christine now and what she wants"

"If only she would tell us" Meg sighed "If only she had told Raoul"

"As fond as we are of Raoul…" Madame Giry kissed her daughter's head "..we need to be behind Christine in whatever she decides. It can't be easy for her"

"She must know who she truly loves!" Meg exclaimed in disbelief "How could she not know?"

"Unless you have been in the same situation yourself, you couldn't possibly understand." Madame Giry shook her head "She loves them both, in very different ways"

"I hope she is safe" Meg was concerned. She knew little about the Phantom but what she did know frightened her.

"She will be" Madame Giry smiled "He loves her, he would never harm her Meg. Never"

"Come on mother" Meg walked towards the door "Its going to be hard, but we need to do this now"

"I know" Reluctantly, Madame Giry followed "How do you break the heart of a man so in love?"


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

As Christine strode towards the Phantom, he looked up and frowned

"You can't possibly have had enough time to think"

"Oh I've had time to think" Christine bitterly walked past him and sat on a rock a little distance from him "But you know full well that I am not capable of making this decision"

Looking away, he shook his head

"The decision has already been made Christine. You can't bring yourself to leave Raoul, I know you too well."

"Well you should" Christine looked away "You have been watching me and deceiving me long enough"

"Deceiving you?" the Phantom started to rise up from the rock he was sitting on "But Christine…."

"Stay where you are!" Christine trembled, she had to stick to her resolve and not let him seduce her with words and caresses.

"Christine, you can't possibly fear me" he despaired "not anymore"

His emotionally choked voice seemed to echo around the cavern and Christine folded her arms around her body in a childlike gesture, as if to defend herself.

"What has come over you?" the Phantom stared at her, as if trying to figure her out "For once, I cannot make out what is going on inside your mind"

"That is how it should be" Christine turned to face him

Big mistake, for as soon as she looked into his eyes and saw the tortured look of despair within, her heart melted and her defences again crumbled. Yet again, she was starting to fall under his spell

"Don't you see, you should not be able to get inside my mind" Christine choked back tears "I want my mind back angel"

The Phantom looked deep into the lake, not knowing what to do. She was clearly under the impression that he was weaving some magical spell around her, trying to influence her some how. This was simply not the case. Yes, he had done this in the past but not anymore. He loved her, he wanted her to be happy even if that meant her being far away from him.

"You are in control of your own mind" he sighed "Far from trying to influence you, I was trying to let you make your own decision"

"That is what you would like me to believe" Christine couldn't tear her eyes from his, no matter how much she tried

"It is true, I have no power over you" the Phantom continued to stare back at her "Not anymore"

"Then why was I even considering leaving a perfectly good man at the altar?" Christine finally broke their gaze and wept into her arms "Why am I here if you have no power over me?"

"I cannot believe this!" the Phantom got up and quickly walked over to where she was sitting and slowly, she lifted her eyes back up to meet his.

Looking down at her, his eyes seemed to burn into hers and she tried again to look away but he placed his hand on her cheek so she couldn't.

"Are you trying to suggest that I manipulated you into sharing my bed last night?"

"N…no" Christine stammered "I was totally responsible for that but, its everything else!"

"Explain" the Phantom let her go and ferociously paced around the cavern.

"Just imagine how things would be if I had never met you" Christine slowly moved off the rock and knelt by the lake "I would be married to Raoul now and I would have no fear of the future"

"If you were married to Raoul, you would have no future!" the Phantom snarled

"You have ruined my chance of happiness" Christine, fuelled with anger, stood up and walked up close to the Phantom "You know if I marry Raoul, you will be forever on my mind and that there is nothing that Raoul or I can do about that"

"There is nothing I can do about that either" the Phantom pushed her aside and walked back to his part of the lair.

"You manipulated my mind, made me think you were sent by my dead father!" Christine tore after him and whirled him around to face her "You twisted my mind to your own advantage, is that an act of love?"

"What I did was unforgivable but I did it all out of desperation" the Phantom slowly reached out and touched her face, glad to see that she didn't flinch "I am making up for all of it now, my dear Christine, by letting you go"

"What did I do to deserve any of this?" Christine turned away "How can I make this impossible decision"

"I don't want to influence you, Christine but…." the Phantom, suddenly feeling the cold air, put on his cloak and wrapped it around him "I really do want you to be happy"

Christine's anger at the Phantom rapidly started to evaporate as she saw the look of love and concern in his eyes. Shaking her head and sighing, she turned back to him.

"Oh Erik!" she looked at him pleadingly "forgive me for my outburst, my mind is all over the place"

The Phantom sighed in despair, as he knew that she had been right. His love had managed to ruin her happiness and for that he would never forgive himself. It was all very well and good now that he was giving her the choice to leave him but why didn't he consider her happiness all those months ago.

Seeing the Phantom's pained expression, Christine put her hand over her mouth and cried pitiful tears, knowing that she was going to hurt him so badly. This was it, this was where it HAD to end.

"I don't blame you for everything that's happened" she tried to reassure him "I don't know why that all came pouring out of me"

"It has been a hard time for us all" the Phantom shook his head "But it will all end today, with your decision"

"My decision doesn't come easy for what kind of woman runs out on her fiancé on their wedding day!" Christine stated, disgusted in herself "Erik, I have to marry him. I have to marry Raoul!"

"I know" the Phantom nodded "I always knew. I just wanted to try and stop you giving up on your dream"

"Dream or no dream, I cannot do this to him" Christine's voice was weighed down with sadness "I promised him"

"But you have such talent, with that you could make such a life for yourself" the Phantom stroked her hair "Why waste it all for a promise that was made when you were at your most vulnerable?"

"Oh Erik" Christine laughed and moved his hand away, "You just don't want me to marry Raoul!"

"Damn Raoul!" the Phantom bellowed and swung away from her "This is your future Christine! I simply cannot sit back and let you do this! I…. I love you too much"

"I love you too" Christine smiled through her tears, walked towards him and touched the masked side of his face "I really do Erik"

Christine bit her lip as her eyes locked with the Phantom's. As his gaze pierced through her very soul, she could feel every emotion burning deep inside her. Fear, confusion, happiness, sadness, love, lust but most of all, a deep hunger.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Raoul basked in the sunshine as he surveyed the guests arriving for his wedding to Christine. The scene looked glorious, everyone had made such an effort but then he and Christine were well loved.

Taking a deep breath, Raoul gathered his thoughts in his head.

His wedding day, today was his wedding day!

He felt like doing somersaults on the grass and throwing his arms around everybody for sheer joy. How he had longed for Christine to be his wife, ever since he had seen her singing 'Think of Me' in the Opera Populaire.

A shudder shot down his spine as thoughts of the Opera Populaire started to engulf his mind.

"Oh no" he chuckled to himself "Not today. I will not let that monster poison my happy thoughts today"

"Ah there you are" Andre patted Raoul on the back "Talking to yourself?"

"Oh, Andre, Firman" Raoul greeted the two men heartily, grateful that they had interrupted his thoughts "You could say that, I was just reminding myself how lucky I am"

"Oh of course, very lucky indeed" Firman grinned and nudged Raoul "She is a beauty after all"

"Yes" Raoul smiled "She has beauty like no other, and a voice from the heavens"

"Well I suppose we can hardly be surprised that the Phantom wanted her so…….."

Firman was instantly stopped with a shove from Andre. Realising why his friend had been quick to stop his speech, Firman quickly stammered

"Well, I mean that…."

"What he means…." Andre interrupted "Is that, well, erm…"

"I know what he meant" Raoul sighed "And he is right, the Phantom did want her badly. Very badly"

"Yes, the damage reflected that" Andre rolled his eyes

"I suppose we should just all be thankful that he is dead and gone" Firman stated seriously "And he can cause us no more sorrow"

"Dead?" Raoul frowned, momentarily forgetting what he & Christine had told everyone after that fateful night at the Opera Populaire

"Oh yes, he won't trouble us where he's gone" Raoul quickly lied, wishing it was true.

"All in the past" Andre dismissed with his hand

"Yes" Raoul was keen to change the subject "What have you two gentlemen been up to since………since that night?"

"Well, after the whole incident, interest in the Opera Populaire soared," Firman explained "and suddenly Andre & myself were being hounded by the papers. They wanted to know everything. Everything, from what the Phantom used to eat, how old he was, even what underwear he wore"

"And what did you tell them?" Raoul frowned "I wasn't aware that you knew much of him"

"We told them everything they asked us" Andre smiled

"The odd extension of the truth here and there" Firman winked "Of course, we would have made next to nothing if we had told them exactly what we do know"

"We have made a fortune" Andre pompously smirked "Which means that we can start putting money into raising the Opera Populaire back out of the ruins"

"You are going to rebuild it?" Raoul wasn't sure if that was wise with the Phantom still dwelling underneath the Opera Populaire.

Panic started to shoot through his mind as he realised the implications that the re-opening of the Opera Populaire might have on his marriage to Christine. What if she wanted to return to the Opera Populaire? She had missed singing so much, he could see it her eyes so what if she went back there. Back to her dressing room, where the Phantom had first beckoned her into his lair from the mirror. And what if he took her away again. No! Oh no, he couldn't go through that again.

"So…. when do you think you will be re-opening the Opera Populaire?" He asked nervously

"Oh, it will take a long time" Firman shook his head sombrely "The beast totally ruined the stage area, many dressing rooms and most of the props and sets. Most of the building will have to be completely restored"

"Could take anything up to 5 years" Andre sighed "We must ensure every structure is safe"

"Five years!" Raoul laughed, relieved "Well, it is a good job that I have ensured a place in London for Christine then"

"London?" Andre & Firman spoke in unison

"Yes, Madame Giry and Meg are also going there" Raoul explained "She hasn't brought the subject up much but I can tell in her eyes that she longs to sing again"

"It is her calling to do so" Firman nodded

"I don't really want to leave Paris, its my life but if that's what it takes to make my wife happy, then so be it"

"Ah but she isn't your wife yet" Andre chuckled

"Yes, we still have time to convince her to stay and await the re-opening of the Opera Populaire" Firman beamed

"I don't think she could wait that long" Raoul spoke happily "She needs to sing again soon. She doesn't know we are going yet but I think she will be thrilled"

"I'm sure she will be" Andre looked towards the altar and noted how rapidly the seats in front of it were filling "Come Firman, lets leave the man to think"

"Good luck!" Firman heartily patted Raoul on the back and followed Andre towards the seats.

Raoul smiled as he imagined Christine's face when he told her about London. She would be so happy and all thoughts of the Phantom would be banished from her mind. Finally, he would be able to get her away from him forever, and that was one of the most important reasons why he had contacted the shipping company and ordered that they book them on the earliest ship to London after the wedding. Of course, he had made sure that he would be provided with the most luxurious cabin for their journey and that they would be served with the finest food. Two days, was all they had left in wonderful Paris before they set sail for London.

He stepped back and looked up at the sprawling Chateau. God, he would miss this place but he needed to get Christine out of Paris and away from HIM. Of course, he wouldn't sell the chateau until they had decided that they definitely wanted to stay in London but the thought of leaving it forever made his heart ache. He loved the Chateau and he loved Paris but it had been a case of which he loved more, and that had to be Christine. Whatever happened, her happiness was of paramount importance.

His smile started to fade as soon as he saw Madame Giry walking towards him with a strained expression on her face

"Monsieur, I need to speak to you!"

"What's happened?" Raoul walked Madame Giry inside the Chateau and led her into his dining hall.

He could tell from her face that whatever news she had to tell him, it was big. Dread engulfed his mind as he wondered what could have possibly happened.

Madame Giry, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this, quickly poured Raoul a glass of wine, made him sit down and handed it to him

"Madame Giry, for pity's sake, what has happened?" Raoul pushed the glass aside and looked up at Madame Giry who was pacing up and down, clasping her hands together.

"Madame Giry!" Raoul, angered at her hesitation, got up and grabbed her by the shoulders "Damn you! Tell me what has happened"

"Let me go monsieur!" Madame Giry shook herself free "Please calm yourself"

"Well what the hell has happened?" Raoul swore in a rare state of hysteria

"Its….Its Christine" Madame Giry sighed and looked away "She has gone"

"Gone?" Raoul whispered

"Y…yes, we went to wake her up this morning and, she wasn't there"

"And how long ago was this?" Raoul was breathing hard "How long have you kept this from me?"

"Just an hour" Madame Giry quickly pointed out "We wanted to see if she would come back before we worried you"

"An hour!" Raoul bellowed "You have let me think everything is fine for over an hour!"

"We thought she would return" Madame Giry shook her head "It is most unlike her to do something like this"

"She's with him isn't she!" Raoul could feel anger surging through his body

"Monsieur….I don't…"

"Stop playing these games and tell me the truth!" Raoul picked up the glass of wine and threw it into the wall.

Outside the door, Meg had been listening intently to everything that was being said. At the sound of breaking glass, she quickly ran outside and grabbed the nearest male wedding guest she could find. She swiftly ushered him outside the Dining Hall and told him to ensure her mother's safety in case Raoul hurt her in his anger. She simply had to go and warn Christine that Raoul knew where she was and that he would soon be tearing down to the Opera Populaire to claim her. In the state Raoul was, there was no telling what he would do and although she greatly disliked the Phantom for disrupting everyone's lives so much, she didn't want to see him come to any harm, knowing how much he obviously meant to her mother and Christine.

She found a horse in the stables and quickly mounted it and rode out of the Chateau's grounds and made her way to the Opera Populaire.

In the Dining Hall, Raoul continued to lose his patience with Madame Giry.

"Tell me, is she with him or not?"

"Please Monsieur, the truth is that I don't know for sure" Madame Giry put her hand to her chest, wheezing in panic at Raoul's outburst

"She can't be with him" Raoul's anger turned to despair as he slumped back into his chair "Why would she be with him today? Of all days, why today?"

Madame Giry felt her heart return to its normal pace as she saw his anger fade. Carefully, she sat in the chair next to him.

"Please, stay calm as I tell you this" Madame Giry whispered solemnly "Christine and Erik, the Phantom have a great hold on each other, to the point that none of us will ever understand"

"Then why was……..is she marrying me?" Raoul let the tears fall as he thought of Christine alone with the Phantom

"I cannot comment on Christine's reasons for her actions" Madame Giry shook her head "Only she could know the secrets that lie within her heart"

Suddenly, Raoul gasped, and grabbed Madame Giry's arm so hard it hurt.

"You said yourself that it is most unlike her to do something like this" wide eyed, he pleaded with Madame Giry for reassurance

"Yes, that is true. Whatever she is doing, I thought she would have come and told you of her decision"

Dropping her arm to the table, he got up and paced the room wildly.

"Then it must be his doing!" Raoul shouted, as if he had just solved the problems of the world "She hasn't gone to him willingly, he has taken her. Against her will"

"No! I don't think…." Madame Giry began

"Yes, that makes sense" Raoul walked to the door "Why else would she go?"

Madame Giry watched as he burst through the doors and out of the room, only to re-emerge a few seconds later brandishing a sword.

"Raoul no!" Panicking, Madame Giry got up and ran towards him "Don't do anything you will regret"

"This is something I should have done when I had the chance all those months ago but Christine stopped me" Raoul fastened his belt and put the sword in its sheath "But not today, she won't stop me today. The only one who is going to regret this day will be HIM"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

For what seemed like an eternity, the Phantom and Christine just stood there, staring into each others eyes and he could practically feel her soul reaching out for him, pulling him towards her.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, Christine tilted her head up to his and kissed him, firmly on the lips. Hearing his sighs of pleasure, she continued, the kiss getting deeper and deeper.

"No more!" the Phantom suddenly tore his mouth from her and moved away "You must go. Now!"

"Not this time" Christine ignored his orders and shook her head

"Do what you should have done months ago and go!" the Phantom walked to his organ, sat down and lay his head down on it.

When Christine failed to move, he turned to her and bellowed "Go now, go now and leave me"

The Phantom's words transported her back to all those months ago, when that very similar interaction had taken place between them. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

"Christine, listen to me, you need to go now. Go, marry Raoul or go to London but please just go!" He realised that instead of obeying his command and walking out of the cavern, she was doing the opposite, walking right up the steps to join him.

Christine sat down on the edge of the organ seat and looked straight into his eyes

"I'm not going Erik"

"You always used to respond to everything I said" the Phantom frowned in exasperation "Why don't you obey me now and leave me!"

"You were right" Christine smiled "I am no longer under your power so I am going against what you say and I am doing what I want to do. I am staying here"

"No!" the Phantom whispered sadly "Christine, I don't want this life for you"

"And what about what I want?" Christine mumbled

"You want to live in this lair?" the Phantom started untying his mask "You want THIS?"

Taking, off his mask he stared at her then slowly turned away in shame.

"I won't allow you to live with such hideousness" the Phantom started to put his mask back on "I won't allow you to see this face every day of your life"

"I want to see your face. Every day, every night. I want to wake up to it lying beside me" Christine took his mask out of his hands and turned his face towards hers. Deeply, she kissed him again and touched the deformed side of his face over and over again "You don't need to wear a mask with me. I love you with or without it"

"Please Christine, cease this torment" the Phantom uttered with a pained voice as he snatched his mask back and placed it back on his face.

"I'm not leaving you this time" Christine spoke firmly "I need to be with you, and although admittedly, it wasn't my childhood dream to live in a cavern, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't be happy anywhere else, without you"

"But your life, your dreams…."

"They all lie with you" Christine embraced him "I belong to you"

As they embraced, Christine could feel the Phantom's tears falling onto her back.

"Why do you cry?" Christine wiped his tears "Are you not happy?"

"You are offering me more than I could ever have possibly dreamed of, of course I am happy" the Phantom smiled "But the happiness is short lived as I cannot possibly accept"

"Please" Christine held onto him tightly "Don't make me leave you. Erik, I love you"

"And I love you" the Phantom gripped onto her equally as tightly "My god, I love you. But this is why I cannot and will not allow you to give up your life and stay here, rotting in this hell hole"

"So this is it?" Christine whispered through her tears as they clung to each other

"It has to be" the Phantom rocked her in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Time passed slowly as they sat, holding onto each other as if they were afraid they would fall to the bottom of the earth if one of them let go. Emotion gripped the both of them as they continued to embrace, tears rolling down both of their faces.

'_I can't believe he is making me go'_ Christine thought to herself.

What would she do now? She couldn't possibly marry Raoul, she knew that now. Her heart lay with the Phantom and it would be unfair on herself and Raoul if she married him.

London also didn't feel like an option to her. She couldn't bring herself to go, she couldn't be so far from Erik. Even though he probably wouldn't allow her to see him again, just knowing that he was in the same city as her would be enough.

To Christine, her future looked as bleak as the cavern itself, an endless abyss of misery and loneliness. In her despair, all she wanted was to stay in this moment forever, locked in his arms until the end of her life.

'_I have to be strong, I have to be strong'_ The Phantom repeated in his mind over and over again.

Although it broke his heart to do so, he had to make her leave him so she could live the life she truly deserved, singing to full theatres in London. He had to keep this in mind but as they continued to embrace, both in floods of tears, his resolve was weakening every second.

"Christine!"

Meg broke the silence as she splashed through the water towards them.

"Oh I'm sorry" seeing their embrace, Meg stopped and sighed "but I had to come and warn you"

Christine moved away from the Phantom

"Is Raoul alright?"

The Phantom turned away at the name and wiped his tear stained face with his cloak

"He has just found out and he isn't taking it well" Meg explained as she clambered into the lair "I think he will be on his way here soon"

"You know what you have to do" the Phantom spoke softly

"No!" Christine shrieked and threw her arms around him again "You can't make me go, please!"

The Phantom looked at Meg

"Please persuade her that she has to leave me"

"I don't understand" Meg eyed the Phantom suspiciously. She just couldn't bring herself to trust him.

Was he yet again manipulating Christine and if so, why was he telling her to go.

"Why would you want her me to do that?" Meg frowned "Is this not what you have wanted all along?"

"He wants me to go to London" Christine let the Phantom go and walked towards Meg "But Meg, I love him, I can't leave him"

Meg put her arms around Christine and stroked her hair.

"Is this really what you want Christine?"

"Yes, I want to stay with Erik" Christine sniffed and wiped her tears "I love Raoul but in a very different way, I hate to hurt him but to marry him now would be wrong"

Out of the corner of her eye, Christine saw Phantom reaching for his sword.

"No Erik!" she darted over to him "Please don't hurt Raoul"

"I have no intention of hurting anyone" the Phantom put on his belt and placed the sword in its sheath "But if he comes charging at me, I will need to defend myself. Of course, you could avoid all this violence and possible blood shed by leaving ….now!"

"If there is to be any blood shed, it will be mine" Christine touched his face and instantly felt his body relax against hers "I am not leaving you Erik"

"Erik! My god IT has a name" Raoul was thrashing through the water towards them

"Raoul, please don't" Christine watched in horror as Raoul whipped his sword out of the sheath and started brandishing it menacingly towards them

"Let her go" he glared at the Phantom

"If you look closer, you will see that I am not in any way holding her to me" the Phantom sighed "But of course, you will only see what you want to see won't you Monsieur"

"Raoul, please. He isn't keeping me here by force…I…"

"He doesn't have to" Raoul turned his glare to Christine "He twists your mind any way he chooses to make you think you feel something for him. How could you feel something for him, he is a monster. A hideous, evil….."

"Enough!" Meg screamed "Please Raoul, just leave them. Go back to the Chateau"

"Not without her!" his eyes stayed on Christine

"Well it seems that my residence is going to become a bit overcrowded" the Phantom spoke bitterly "As no-one wants to leave. Usually, I have to lure people down here. I'm not sure I have enough beds, Christine will have to share mine"

Knowing that he was provoking Raoul, the Phantom chuckled. Although he knew that again, he was going to have to let Christine go, he couldn't help but enjoy seeing Raoul squirm. He hated that man, HATED him for making Christine give up on her dreams.

"You think its funny do you?" Raoul stepped closer "Step aside Christine. Let me finish this once and for all"

"NO!" Christine stepped directly in front of the Phantom "You will have to kill me first"

"Only when this beast is dead can our marriage work" Raoul's eyes were pleading

"She is not your wife" the Phantom remarked calmly "She never will be Raoul but if she does marry you, it will be over my dead body"

"I am happy to oblige" Raoul pushed Christine away from the Phantom and circled him with his sword "You honestly think she would rather stay here with YOU?"

"That is not an option" the Phantom slowly got his sword out of its sheath and kept it at his side "I have told her to leave me. I am giving her an option unlike some people"

"An option?" Raoul laughed "Is that why you constantly manipulate her?"

"I certainly didn't have to manipulate her into sharing my bed last night" the Phantom couldn't resist hitting Raoul with this bombshell. Again, he chuckled as he watched Raoul's face fall, his handsome features distorted with disbelief and hurt.

"Erik!" Christine was appalled that he was using last night to win this mind game against Raoul.

"You slept with him!" Meg was shocked. "How could you?"

"We never made love" Christine ignored Meg's outcry and turned to Raoul "Raoul really we didn't"

Christine was in turmoil, she knew she couldn't marry Raoul but seeing him so hurt and seeing Erik enjoying his pain so much was too much for her to bear. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder

"I wouldn't have done that while I was your fiancé"

"There are a lot of things you shouldn't have done" Raoul was seething with anger as he knocked her hand away "Like sneaking around to meet psychopaths behind my back"

"Raoul please" Christine just wished she could make all of this stop "I'm sorry things have turned out this way but, I have to follow my heart this time"

The silence seemed to last forever. The Phantom glanced around at all the people around him. He could see Raoul staring at Christine, as if he couldn't quite find the words to say to her. Christine meanwhile, was looking down at her feet, ashamedly. The Phantom turned to look at Meg who was watching the whole scene with fascination, as if it were some kind of show. Desperate to make the situation come to some sort of conclusion, the Phantom saw another opportunity to belittle the Viscount.

"What do you think of her wedding dress monsieur?" He smirked at Raoul

"What concern would that be to you?" Raoul frowned, finally taking his eyes away from Christine

"I just wanted your opinion as I am its creator" the Phantom touched Christine's dress "Exquisite isn't it, just like her"

"Erik please, you have won. It's over. Don't make things worse" Christine pleaded

"You were going to marry me in a dress that HE made?" Raoul whispered in disbelief "Without me knowing"

Raoul turned away and started to walk towards the lake. He felt so betrayed. How could his love do this to him! His heart ached with sorrow, he just didn't know what to do. Looking around the cavern, he just couldn't believe that she would choose this over him. What had he done or not done to make her so unhappy? How could he make her love him? Did he not tell her enough of his love? No that couldn't be it, he was always telling her that he loved her.

Damn it, he just knew that if she let him, he would make her so happy and their lives would be so fulfilled. And their kids, their kids would have her beauty of course, they would be like little angels.

"It's all gone" Raoul turned around slowly to face the Phantom "My dreams, my future……"

He turned back to look at Christine, tears welling in his eyes

"….and my love! My little lottie" pleadingly he looked into her eyes.

Christine felt terrible. She could hardly bear to see Raoul in such turmoil but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't marry him and she couldn't go back to him. She longed to do or say something that would ease the pain but she could think of nothing.

"And its all because of YOU" Raoul turned on the Phantom and charged at him with his sword.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

The Phantom reacted and was quick to fend off the attack.

Christine wept and looked away. She didn't want to see any of this.

"Please stop this" her voice was lost in the fight as the Phantom and Raoul charged around the cavern. She could hear the deafening sound of the swords scraping against each other and just prayed that this would end.

"I am going to kill you!" Raoul shouted over the noise "And there is no way Christine will stop me this time. You have ruined everything I have dreamed of and for that I hate you. I hate you so much that killing you will mean nothing"

"I can't say I like you too much either" the Phantom hissed as he lunged at Raoul.

"Stop!" Meg cried at Raoul "There is no point in this. Christine loves him, you can't change that"

"If he is dead, he won't be around for her to love and it will make me feel a hell of a lot better" Raoul charged at the Phantom again.

As they were fighting, the Phantom tried hard not to hear Christine's sorrowful tears. It was killing him to hear her sadness, all he wanted to do was console her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But of course, he didn't know that. Raoul had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes and for all the Phantom knew, his days could very well soon be numbered. After all, Raoul had nearly killed him in the cemetery all those months ago and his motives were so much greater now.

"No!" Raoul lost his footing and started to fall

Seeing his opportunity, The Phantom pounced on Raoul and pinned him to the ground. He raised his sword and pressed it against Raoul's neck.

"Erik please don't" Christine wailed

The two men stared at each other with deep hatred burning in their eyes. Both were breathing heavily from the fight and neither would take their eyes off the other.

"Do it!" Raoul finally closed his eyes in defeat "My life is over anyway. Finish it"

The Phantom looked at Christine. She didn't need to speak for her eyes were pleading with him not to hurt Raoul. There was no way he could bring himself to put her through seeing Raoul killed. His anger started to subside and his breathing started to even out again.

"Do it!" Raoul cried but kept his eyes firmly closed "End this now!"

"I am not going to kill you" The Phantom put his sword away but held Raoul in place.

Feeling Raoul struggling beneath him, the Phantom shook his head.

"Enough! No more fighting. Can you not see what this is doing to Christine?" the Phantom felt Raoul relax a little "Now, do you promise to stop fighting me?"

Raoul nodded and the Phantom moved away from him. The Phantom held out his hand to help him get up but Raoul pushed it away.

"I don't need help from you" Raoul glowered

"You shouldn't hate me so much. If anything I should merit your pity" the Phantom watched as Raoul kept his word and put his sword back in its sheath.

"Pity you!" Raoul mumbled "Why would I pity you? You have the one thing in the world that I desire, Christine's love. You win"

"I win? I don't think so monsieur for it is I that is going to have to watch her leave me again" the Phantom's voice croaked with emotion "The first time broke my heart, but I have to go through it all again. I have not won at all monsieur, I am going to suffer the exact same pain that you are suffering, knowing that I cannot hold her, love her….."

He turned away, gave in to the tears and let them roll down his face. Christine ran up to him and embraced him.

"Must it really end this way?" again they were both lost in a river of tears as Christine pleaded "I don't want to go to London. I don't want to go anywhere without you for there is no point. I would just spend every waking moment thinking of you, longing to hear your voice. Please don't make me go"

"There is no negotiation in this" the Phantom shook his head and looked into her eyes. Seeing her despair, he touched her face.

"Please stop crying. In a few years you will realise that this is the right thing to do" the Phantom smiled, trying to stop his own tears "When you are singing to packed auditoriums and hearing their praises. Just imagine it, your life will be like a dream"

"It will mean nothing without you" Christine sniffed

"It will mean the world to me" the Phantom sighed "To know that you are successful and happy. My god I shall miss you so much, but it will make me happy to know that you are pleasing the world with your voice and to know that you will be receiving all the riches and pleasures that I could never give you"

"Oh Erik! I will miss you so much too" Christine wrapped her arms around him "Is there really no way I can change your mind about this?"

He shook his head grimly and held her tight.

For several minutes Raoul watched as they embraced and watched them cry. Sniffs and mumbles of despair echoed around the cavern and he could see Meg watching them too. She too was crying at the hopelessness of the situation. She clearly found it hard to watch Christine hurting so badly.

"He's right" Raoul broke the silence and stepped forward "Christine, you have to go to London. To give up singing with that beautiful voice you have would be madness"

Christine reluctantly nodded

"I know but is it not equally mad to leave the one you love?"

Raoul grimaced, it tore at his heart to hear her speak of the Phantom this way. He looked at her with his tear stained face and pleaded.

"I had booked us on the next ship to London, it sails in two days time. If you come with me, we can forget all this and start again. Could you not learn to love me?"

"Raoul, I'm sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention. You are a good man" through the tears she smiled "You will make someone very happy one day but it can't be me. My heart belongs to Erik whether I am to be with him or not"

Raoul looked away and sighed. Knowing what he had to do, he reached into his pocket and handed the two ship tickets to Christine.

"Then you must be with him" he closed his eyes, trying but failing miserably to stop the tears from falling "This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Giving you to another……..it…….it tears me apart Christine….but…."

"Raoul, I cannot accept these" Christine interrupted and tried to hand him the tickets back.

"But just like him…" Raoul continued and glanced over at the Phantom who was now sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. "Just like him, all that matters to me is that you are happy. Although I have tried to ignore it Christine, I have seen the distance in your eyes and it has been breaking my heart"

Raoul touched her face and wiped away a tear from her eye

"As much as it hurts to let you go, I cannot stand the thought of you being alone and ……….and being so miserable. I don't want you to shed any more tears Christine"

"Oh Raoul" Christine embraced him "I'm sorry, so sorry"

Raoul stepped back and looked at the Phantom who was now walking towards them. The Phantom eyed Raoul with pity for he knew how hard it was to let Christine go. Raoul nodded at him in understanding, then looked back at Christine.

"Go to London with him. Follow your dreams and be with the one you love at the same time"

"That is not possible" the Phantom frowned "How could I……."

"If you are talking about your deformity, that won't be a problem. I have booked the luxury cabin, you will not be disturbed" Raoul looked into Christine's eyes "It was to be a surprise, a kind of wedding present to you"

"You were going to leave Paris for me?" Christine was shocked "But you love Paris…"

"I love you more" Raoul interrupted "Which is why I cannot stand to think of you being unhappy"

"Thank you Raoul" Christine whispered "Thank you so much"

"Thank you" the Phantom spoke sincerely

Christine put her arms around Raoul and embraced him. Holding her tightly back, Raoul realised this was goodbye. He had to leave now, before he was tempted to drop to his knees and beg Christine to marry him.

"I must go" Raoul moved away, wiped away his tears and looked back at the Phantom

"Please, for my sake, make her happy, look after her"

"I will" the Phantom nodded as Raoul started wading back through the lake

"Raoul" The Phantom called and stopped Raoul in his tracks.

"Please there is nothing more to be said" Raoul slowly turned around

"What you have done…" the Phantom put his arm around Christine "…I could never have done. You are much more of a man than I"

"I think we both would have done whatever it took to make her happy" Raoul sighed and resumed his journey back into the sunlight.

When Raoul had disappeared from view, the Phantom and Christine looked each other and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. Christine then pulled him close to her and held him tight.

"Its all over Erik" she smiled "Just you and me now"

"Ahem!" Meg coughed from the other side of the cavern "Not quite"

"Oh Meg!" Christine ran to Meg and embraced her "I know you can't understand this but I am so happy!"

"I am trying to understand, I really am" Meg returned the hug and smiled "I guess I just don't know the Phan…..err Erik well enough to share your joy. But if you are happy, truly happy, then I am ecstatic for you Christine"

The Phantom, still playing through the recent events in his head, was wandering around the cavern in a state of bewilderment.

"This is what you really want?" he finally looked at Christine "I am what you truly want?"

"Yes" Christine cried, but this time they were tears of joy "Oh yes"

"But how will I look after you? Where will we live in London?" the Phantom was concerned, as ever, for the wellbeing of his angel

"There are many dormitories in the Belvedere" Meg reassured him "My mother will ensure you are both looked after there. Don't worry of such trivial things now"

With that, Meg hugged Christine again and smiled

"Well, I will see you again soon, in London"

"Yes" Christine laughed for sheer happiness "You will"

Meg then walked over to the Phantom and to his surprise, hugged him too.

"Phan….err, I must get used to calling you Erik" she stepped back and sighed "I am sorry….for everything"

"Its in the past" Phantom knew that she was talking of the fateful night at the Opera Populaire "You were worried for Christine's safety and I can't blame you. I was burning with jealousy and a need to keep her with me."

"Not just that" Meg turned to Christine, ashamed "I told Raoul that you had been here before. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you had told him"

"I should have maybe" Christine sighed "I could have saved him from some of the heartache at least"

"No more talk of what has been" the Phantom shook his head

Meg nodded and gave them one more bright smile before making her way back through the lake.

"Erik my love, you are still looking troubled" Christine frowned "Why are you not jumping with joy?"

"Its not going to be easy" the Phantom sighed "The reason I never ventured out of the darkness was out of fear for the reaction to my face. The fear of public rejection and mockery"

"Things are different now"

"How?" the Phantom took off his mask and let it drop to the floor "See? It is still as hideous as it always was"

"But now you have me" Christine delicately kissed his head, smiled and looked deep into his eyes "I will be with you so who cares if anyone stares. We have each other now"

"But you are so beautiful" the Phantom found himself smiling back at her despite his concerns "Would you really want to be seen walking around with me?"

"Yes, I want everyone to see the wonderful man I am with" Christine laughed "Erik, don't you understand I love you. To me, you are beautiful for I have seen your soul and I can look at your face, touch it, kiss it and see nothing but beauty"

"I love you Christine" the Phantom picked her up and swung her round, wildly kissing her "I can't believe this is happening"

"Believe it" Christine traced delicate kisses all over his face "Because I am yours, totally, completely, forever"


	32. Chapter 32

**(and now for the totally cheesy ending)**

**EPILOGUE**

Erik smiled at his reflection as he dressed for the evening Ball, it had been a while since he had worn this mask. Christine had completely forbidden him from hiding his face ever since they had arrived in London four months ago. But, she had made an exception for tonight. Tonight, she had told him, she wanted him to look exactly as he had the first time they had met nearly a year ago. He hadn't been sure why she had requested this but she had been quick to explain that he had looked rather dashing that night and although she hadn't liked to admit it at the time, she had been attracted to him like she could never dream she could be attracted to anyone.

Without his mask, he had seen many different reactions to his face in London. Most mothers had just clung onto children while telling them not to stare at or approach the strange man. Most men had looked at him inquisitively, no doubt wondering how he had obtained such deformity and most of the women either gasped or just avoided looking at him at all. But this hadn't bothered him in the least, because he had his beautiful Christine, smiling up at him adoringly through it all.

The theatre company at the Belvedere Opera House had a much similar reaction to him at first. Many of the ballerinas had looked on at him in fear and had avoided his company at all costs. However, if any of them had in any way ever expressed their repulsion at his looks, they would soon regret it for Madame Giry would have them working all the harder, paying for their snide remarks with sweat. This had amused Erik greatly as he wasn't bothered in the least that they talked about him, he had Christine and that was all that had mattered to him.

After two months of living with many people's dislike and fear of him, things had changed dramatically for Erik. He had found an old disused piano in the basement of the Opera House and had begun to compose again. Sometimes, after he had kissed Christine goodnight and she had gone to her dormitory, he would sneak down to the basement and spend hours upon hours composing, playing and singing. It was rather dusty down there and a little damp but still, it was an improvement from the dark and dingy lair he had been accustomed to before. Now he was free, and he knew that after a long night of composing, he could venture out, into the Opera House itself.

One night, as he had been playing, the manager of the Belvedere, Mr Charles Caldecott had heard him and had showered him with praises and pleas to compose an opera to be performed by the company. At first he had been dubious, he hadn't done this since Don Juan and was worried that it might evoke painful memories for him. Still, he had promised he would try, with amazing results. He had composed an opera dedicated to Christine and every song rang out the power of his love and emotion for her. It had been a magnificent success and suddenly everyone had treated him completely different. Instead of whispers of disapproval and sniggers, he was suddenly greeted with admiration and many blushing ballerinas who were obviously feeling shy to be in the company of such a genius. Since then, Mr Caldecott had insisted that Erik work side by side with him in the running and organisation of the company and had asked him to continue to compose.

Christine had been so proud of him.

As Erik put on his cape and took in his reflection one last time, his heart suddenly ached to be near Christine. They had been apart for barely an hour and yet now, he was yearning for her. Since they had arrived in London, they had taken up separate dormitories, being an unmarried couple, it had seemed the only proper thing to do and he had not wanted to dishonour Christine, far from it. In their two nights in his lair, they had shared a bed but nothing further than kissing and embracing had occurred. But how he missed her lying by his side. Those two nights had felt like heaven and he had spent hours just watching her sleep, watching her breathe in and out. She really was perfect.

Closing his door behind him, he walked straight into Madame Giry who laughed as they collided

"Why is he back?"

"Who?" Erik was puzzled

"The Phantom" Madame Giry rolled her eyes "Why is he back? What happened to the Erik we all know and love?"

"Ah" Erik smiled as he understood "Christine wanted me to dress exactly as I did the night we met. Just for tonight's ball"

"I won't ask why" Madame Giry smirked suggestively

"Madame Giry!" Erik grinned "I can assure you that nothing of that nature has passed between Miss Daae and myself"

"I never said a word!" Madame Giry protested jokingly

"You didn't have to" Erik laughed and playfully pushed her

"It is so good to see you happy at last Erik!" she embraced him "Really it is, you deserve it!"

The two old friends laughed as they embraced.

"Thank you" Erik stepped back and spoke seriously "For everything. For rescuing me and for looking after me. For not turning your back on me when anyone else would have"

"It was my pleasure" Madame Giry nodded "You are quite a man Erik! I hope Christine is aware of how lucky she is"

"I'm not sure about her being lucky but I know for sure that I am extremely lucky" Erik grinned broadly "I intend on making it my mission to make her happy for the rest of my life"

"Erik, she is happy" Madame Giry patted him on the shoulder and resumed her journey down the corridor.

"Anyone can see how happy she is" Madame Giry spoke over her shoulder "I will see you later at the ball"

Erik continued to walk down the small corridors until he reached Christine's dormitory. After lightly tapping on her door, he stepped back as Christine opened the door and gave him a great big smile.

"Angel!" she sighed dreamily "You look………just as I remember you that night"

Erik gazed at Christine in wonder. She was truly beautiful and as he had requested, she had wore her hair down so it cascaded down her back like a glorious waterfall. Her dress was a sea of white satin laced with gold detail on the bodice.

Seductively Erik looked deep into her eyes, took her hand and kissed it.

"There is just one thing I cannot understand" he frowned

"What is that?" Christine pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek

"Why you want me to look like this. Surely, the night we met I was a figure of fear to you" Erik embraced her tightly "Why would you want to be reminded of that?"

"Oh Erik, were you blind?" Christine laughed "I look back on that night fondly for it was the night when I stopped being a young girl and suddenly realised that I was a woman. It was a complete awakening for me, sexually and musically. Could you not see how enraptured I was with you that night?"

"You were in fear of me!" Erik pointed out

"In some ways yes, of course I was" Christine wrapped her arms around him "Naturally, to see you beckoning me from my dressing room mirror was extremely overwhelming but when you sang to me and gazed into my eyes, I felt as if you were reading every intimate detail of my soul and as much as it chilled me, I also felt extremely attracted to you"

"So you don't regret anything?" Erik had to ask

"I regret some things" Christine turned away and sighed "Hurting Raoul was something I never meant to do but…..I had to. Being without you would have killed me Erik"

"Well you never ever have to worry about that" Erik lifted Christine's petite body off the floor and swung her around to face him.

Christine couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Erik kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Christine!" Erik spoke gruffly as he put her down "If we don't leave this room now, I shall lose the control I have fought so hard to maintain over these last few months"

"Me too!" Christine smiled as she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her lipstick had been smudged all over her face and if she walked into the ballroom now, everyone would know exactly what they had just been doing. Strangely, that thought appealed to her as she swiftly dabbed at her lips with some tissue and re-applied her lipstick.

"Erik, I think you will need some tissue too" Christine smirked as she saw Erik's lipstick smudged lips.

As Christine wiped his mouth, they laughed and Erik caught her in a loving embrace.

"Christine, I love you"

"I love you too Erik" Christine giggled for joy as they held each other "But as you say, we must go now before we lose control completely"

As ever, the Grand Ballroom was full of dancing revellers making the most of the food, the endless supply of drink and of course the music and as Erik and Christine entered the room, swarms of people came to greet them, congratulating Erik on his latest composition and Christine on her latest performance. They were the toast of the company.

"Ah, the golden couple of London!" the Opera House manager Mr Caldecott strolled up to them and greeted them warmly, kissing Christine's cheek and shaking Erik's hand.

"What an enigmatic look!" he looked upon the mask in curiosity "But if this is to hide your defor….I mean your face then there is really no need. Everyone in the company has great respect for you and your obvious talent so why hide?"

"Its for sentimental reasons" Erik put his arm around Christine "It holds some memories for us…….good and bad"

"And you Miss Daae look exquisite as ever" Mr Caldecott smiled broadly "You are quite the talk of London for your unique and enchanting performances"

"Thank you" Christine blushed, uncomfortable at such admiration "But really, it is Erik who is to thank for making my voice the way it is"

"It looks to be a splendid night Mr Caldecott" Erik looked around at all the magnificently dressed dancers around him and couldn't help but be astounded at the mass of dresses and finery that were gliding around the room.

"Enough of that Mr Caldecott nonsense" Mr Caldecott gestured away with his hand "You must call me Charles, especially in the circumstances"

"Circumstances?" Erik frowned

"For months now you have been composing, creating scenery, directing how some scenes are to be performed but taking no credit for any of it" Charles paced in front of them "Your talent is obscured from view….you are like some sort of…. Opera ghost"

As Christine and Erik both started laughing at this, Charles frowned, oblivious to the reason for their laughter. Shaking his head at their silliness, he resumed his pacing

"As I was saying, you work so hard and it is about time you reaped what you sow"

"You think I should go into farming?" Erik was in a playful mood and couldn't help but laugh

"Erik, please, I am making you an offer" Charles silenced the laughter with his tone "Erik, I want you to become my partner. To help me run this opera house, just as you have been doing for the last few months. Nothing will change except that you will finally get the recognition you so rightly deserve, and reap the benefits of your hard work"

Erik was dumbfounded

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't be foolish, say yes of course" Charles laughed

Erik glanced at Christine for her opinion and could see her smiling and nodding at him.

"Well then yes!" Erik shook Charles' outstretched hand "I accept, thank you, thank you so very much"

"Nonsense, it is what is rightfully yours" Charles patted Erik on the back "You are a very talented man, now go, go and enjoy your success, both of you"

Doing just that, Erik swept Christine into the throng of dancing couples and held her close as their bodies swayed to the music.

"Can you believe that?" Christine whispered into his ear excitedly "A partner!"

"Things just seem way too blissful to be true" Erik nuzzled his face in her hair "But I must believe it for here I am, here you are and here we are! Together!"

Oblivious to the rest of the dancers around them, they stopped and held each other tightly as they kissed.

"Christine!" Meg came bounding over, nearly tripping over her dress

"Meg!" Christine smiled "You look wonderful!"

"Yes" Erik kissed Meg lightly on the cheek "But be careful running around like that in that dress"

"I'm just excited" Meg swished her dress around herself and giggled

To Erik, Meg always seemed excited for one thing or another. She was a constant bubble of excitement just dying to burst.

"Well I will go and get us a drink and leave you two girls to gossip" Erik smiled at the girls and strode off to the bar area.

"You won't believe what has just happened" Christine gripped Meg's shoulders in excitement

"Oh my god, he's proposed!" Meg grabbed her hand "Let me see the ring"

"No not that" Christine pulled her hand away and sighed, secretly wishing that had been the case

"Ooops!" Meg giggled "Sorry, do I detect a trace of disappointment?"

"Don't be silly" Christine took a deep breath and smiled "Mr Caldecott has just asked Erik to run the opera house with him, officially as his partner!"

"About time too" Meg huffed "After all, Erik does all the work while Mr Caldecott just stands there criticising everything"

"Oh Meg, you are just angry because he shouted at you for not concentrating on your movements." Christine laughed "You spend too much time concentrating on the handsome new stagehand"

Playfully, Meg smacked Christine on the arm

"I was just taking a friendly interest" Meg blushed

The girls' happy banter carried on for a while and Christine felt so happy she could burst. When she thought of how miserable she had been and how elated she was feeling now, she could hardly believe that it had all happened in the space of one year.

Erik returned with three glasses of champagne, and handed one to Christine and Meg. Smiling graciously he noticed the girls had stopped speaking.

"Do you want me to disappear for a bit longer? I feel I am intruding on something"

"No need for that" Meg's face beamed as she spotted her handsome stagehand enter the ballroom "I think I will go and speak to him, get to know him, after all he is new, he will need someone to introduce him to everyone"

"And who better for the job?" Erik laughed, noticing Meg's obvious fascination in the young man

"Good luck Meg!" Christine giggled as she watched her friend saunter over to the nervous looking man.

"I think it is probably the stagehand that needs the luck" Erik laughed as he followed Christine's gaze "The poor thing doesn't stand a chance of resisting now!"

"Aw look at him blushing" Christine slowly turned to look up at Erik

"Well, I can't lie, I am relieved to have you alone again" Erik pulled Christine into his arms again and kissed her cheek.

"Not quite alone" Christine blushed "Just around 200 other people dancing around us"

"An insignificant fact" Erik swept her back onto the dancefloor and they elegantly glided in between the dancing couples until he had finally danced them next to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Christine gasped as he tugged at her hand and led her out into the courtyard of the Opera House.

Finding a deserted table with two chairs around it, Eric sat down and glanced at Christine seriously.

"Please, sit with me for a while" he gestured towards the empty chair next to him.

Hesitantly, Christine sank down onto the chair and took hold of Erik's hand.

"What is the matter? Are you not enjoying the ball?"

"I never thought…." Erik whispered as he felt her tiny fingers curl around his "….that I could ever be a part of such……..such luxury"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Christine sighed. She had been concerned that this would be a problem as Erik had been so used to his solitude and suddenly he had been thrust into a world where solitude was hard to find. The real world where people knew his name and where he was in demand.

"No" Erik kissed her hand "On the contrary, it makes me so happy to be part of….part of the human race. Until you, I had never felt human before. Just a thing to be feared and avoided at all costs. A monster, a repulsive being, but not human"

"You are very much human" Christine smiled into his eyes as she removed his mask "You are a very good hearted human, whom I adore"

When the mask had been removed, she could see the moonlight reflected in Erik's tears.

"No Erik!" Christine touched the deformed side of his face "Remember, we agreed as we took our last look at the Opera Populaire that there would be no more tears"

"No more tears" Erik nodded as he wiped away the tears "But they are not tears of sadness, they are tears of joy Christine"

Erik pulled his chair up closer to Christine and pulled her towards him

"I never dreamed that I would be so lucky as to be able to touch your face, kiss you or even be in your company. I never thought I could be so blessed"

"You constantly seem to forget that I need you just as much as you need me" Christine leant forward and kissed him long and hard on the lips "Erik, finally, we both have what we want, what we need"

"Each other" Erik nodded "And finally, what with the partnership with Charles, I am now in a position to do something I have wanted to do for a long time"

Erik slowly moved away and got down on one knee in front of Christine.

Christine covered her mouth to hide an exclamation of glee as she anticipated what was to happen next.

"Miss Christine Daae, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" with tears in his eyes, he looked pleadingly up at Christine

"Oh Erik why do you doubt my answer?" Christine laughed, noticing his pained expression "Do you not know how much I love you?"

"I know you love me" Erik nodded "But to marry me is something else"

"Of course I will marry you" Christine threw her arms around him "Erik, you have no idea how much I want to be your wife"

"Oh Christine!" Erik held her closer to him as they both wept for joy.

"Tomorrow, we shall go into the city and I want you to pick your ring" Erik kissed her wedding finger and smiled "Only the ring that you deem the best should adorn this beautiful finger"

Caught up in whole situation, Erik and Christine both stood up and tightly held onto each other as Christine started to sing joyfully

**Author's Note:** (Well after all Andrew Lloyd Webber did mention in a documentary that this song was originally made for Phantom and I think it is fitting although I won't tamper with the words, they are beautiful as they are)

Christine: "Love, love changes everything: hands and faces, earth and sky.

Love, love changes everything: how you live and how you die.

Love can make the summer fly, or a night seem like a lifetime.

Yes, love, love changes everything, now I tremble at your name.

Nothing in the world will ever be the same"

Erik:"Love, love changes everything: days are longer, words mean more.

Love, love changes everything: pain is deeper than before.

Love will turn your world around, and that world will last forever.

Yes, love, love changes everything, brings you glory, brings you shame.

Nothing in the world will ever be the same"

Both:"Off into the world we go, planning futures, shaping years.

Love bursts in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears"

Erik:"Love makes fools of everyone: all the rules we make are broken.

Yes, love, love changes everything: live or perish, in its flame"

Both:"Love will never ever let you be the same.

Love will never ever let you be the same"

As they finished the song, they embraced in a flood of emotional tears, just like that night in his lair 4 months ago. Only this time, the tears weren't being shed for their fears of a future lived apart. This time, they were tears of pure blissfulness in the knowledge that they would one day soon be husband and wife and would be able to tell the world of their love for each other.

Through his tears, Erik inhaled the scent of Christine's beautiful hair as he let the warm feeling of happiness engulf every inch of his body. No more darkness, no more sorrow for now he would have everything he wanted in Christine and there would be no need for such things.

Already in his heart, he could feel a dozen new compositions just waiting to be put down on paper, emerging from his new found joy and elation. He knew now that the new compositions would be full of love, radiance, and light for now, his life was filled with all three.

The Music of the night was well and truly over.

**THE END**


End file.
